Renka (Love Song)
by DeedlitsFlame
Summary: Sailor Moon/Zelda crossover... Usagi is the famous song elf of Hyrule, sent to retreive Link from Kokiri Forest by Princess Zelda... And yet another darkness aproaches the land of Hyrule. Who will prevail in the end? Who are the five lost sages? R+R!
1. Zelda's Tears

Six years... Six years had passed since that day... Six years she had waited in the shadows for her one love to return. The first day her eyes had set upon the young elven boy, she knew she had feelings for him. The words... `I love you,' threatened to be spoken. But no such expression left her lips. He glanced at her one final time, almost waiting for her to reveal her true heart... She recalled stuttering a few times, wishing him to have a safe journey, and that they were destined to meet once again. He gave the faintest of smiles, then turned and left without haste. The last time she had seen him. Her one chance to tell the boy, but fear had gotten the best of her. She had cursed against it so many times... But now she sat, alone again.  
  
`Link! Link!' Two girls ran up on either side of the confused elvin boy. The both glared, and then snorted at each other. `Hello, Link!' The girl with short green hair latched onto one of his arms. `H-hello, Saria...' Link stammered. Saria beamed. `Hi Link, nice day, ne?' the other girl had long red hair, and a country style of clothing. `Yes, Malon,' he eyed both of them in uncertainty. Saria giggled a little, and snuggled closer. Malon observed her in disgust and offered a hand to him. He took it, fearing only the worst would happen if he denied. Malon blushed a little, gripping it as if it were sacred. Saria glared at her in hatred. Link took no notice and continued to walk. Saria, the elf girl, clinging to his arm as if for her dear life, and Malon, the shy country girl, holding his hand as if it were glass. Was it heaven or hell? He sighed inwardly. `So, Link, what is your hopes for today?' Saria asked cheerfully. `Well... I thought I might go to Hyrule today...' He  
blinked. Both Malon and Saria stopped in their tracks. Hyrule. Princess. Zelda! `N-no! Link, you must stay here! Er- the-the...' Saria paused. `Horses! The horses and the cows... And the chickens!' Malon added nervously. `Um-yes... We need you to stay! Please?' Saria's eyes went starry, and Malon looked as if she were to cry. `B-but-' Malon gave out a sob. `Er-' he was cut of but a slight whimper from Saria. `Um... All right! Please stop crying! I'll head out tomorrow...' Link cried in defeat. `That's great!' `Whoopee!'  
  
`Your highness,' a young man strode in, bowing slightly. The princess, who was huddled in a corner of her room, took no notice of him. `It's agreed; you don't have to talk to me. At least look at me whilst I speak to you...' he trailed off as the young princess spun rapidly towards him. `I've told you once, I'll tell you again. I am not in love with you. I do not wish to marry you. Please... Just go.' She averted eye contact with him. The man was speechless. `A-as you wish, Zelda...' He bowed again and exited the room. Zelda stood in complete silence. Fresh tears fell from her eyes. `Until we meet again... Until I announce my heart... No other man shall win it... Until then, my love.' With those last thoughts, she sank into a corner and wept quietly.  
  
`Well? Report!' A woman sat at a throne. A deep, dark one, with blackness everywhere you looked. The woman herself wore murky clothes: a long black gown, which went down to her ankles. Her legs were crossed, and she had a sour look plastered on. `Mistress. I'm afraid to say-' `You failed again!' She snapped angrily. The man gulped and nodded his head. `If you want things done, you have to do it yourself,' she muttered darkly. The man shivered. `Away with you. I shall take care of things myself!' with that, a cloud of blackness surrounded her, and she instantly disappeared. `Damnit!' He cursed.  
  
Link awoken to a soft lullaby. It appeared to be early morning. The sun was just rising over the horizon. He sighed sleepily and climbed out of his bed. When he had finally made it outside, the singing was still playing gently. He had to admit, the voice was the most beautiful he had ever heard. Following it as if in a dream, he came to a stop beside a small tree. Nobody was in sight. A soft giggling interrupted his thinking. Looking up, he found the source. A young girl was perched on top of a branch, singing to herself peacefully. Her appearance startled him. She was clothed in a pure white summer dress, and she wore nothing on her feet. Her eyes were crystal blue, and her hair was golden, with the tiniest hints of silver. Her skin was creamy white, almost shining as the sun arose to greet a new day. She greeted him with a small `good morning,' and her long elven ears twitched with happiness. `H-hello,' he responded. She smiled and continued to sing. Link watched her  
carefully, and then laid himself against the tree trunk.  
  
My tears escape the sun,  
  
My hair, it blows within wind,  
  
My eyes cast down upon the sun,  
  
And I cry to the mists of sorrow.  
  
My eyes reflect the ocean,  
  
My hair mimics the sun,  
  
I try to call to you,  
  
But no words will come.  
  
Do you love my tears?  
  
You seem to make them flow.  
  
I'll cry until I can see you again.  
  
I'll smile when I can see you again...  
  
The song ended with a soft thud. Link opened his eyes to see the girl standing before him. `You have decided to wake...' Her voice was softer than her singing. Before he could answer, Saria had already pinned herself in front of Link. `Just what are you saying to Link? Leave him alone!' Saria snarled angrily at her. `I-I...' The girl shook her head. `I meant no harm. I'm on my way to Hyrule... I came to watch the sun rise...' her back turned on either of them. `Princess Zelda is waiting for me... I was ordered to fetch a boy named Link-' `what? Zelda! Nope, there's no Link around here! None!' Saria's hand covered the young elven boy's mouth, as he was about to protest. `Oh no! Zelda will be furious with my failure... I was told he came from the Kokiri village!' a look of panic swept over her face. `Well-er-its not here...' Saria said uneasily. `No... This cannot be true... Link...' The girl slumped to her knees. `My apologizes... I am Usagi, song elf of Hyrule... Zelda sent  
me a long while ago. I have been searching for ages... He has to be here! I won't stop searching until I find him! Zelda shall not suffer in vain!' with that, the elven girl stood up, did a quick bow, and took off swiftly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kobanwa... Sorry that was bad... I'm going to open the polls now:  
  
Zelda/Link?  
  
Usagi/Link?  
  
Saria/Link?  
  
Ruto/Link?  
  
Malon/Link?  
  
Vote for your choice by going to feed back. Arigettou! Ja. 


	2. Usagi's Story

Link's hand grabbed Saria's and he thrust it from his mouth, gasping for air.  
  
`Oh, Link! I'm so sorry!' Saria looked frightened; as she realized the danger she had put him in.  
  
He panted one last time and turned to her. `Why... She was... Looking for me...' he choked out.  
  
Tears filled Saria's eyes. `Link! I'm so sorry!' she threw her arms around him. `I don't want you to be in trouble! No! I can't let you leave again... You might not come back!' she sobbed.  
  
Link stiffened. `Saria... I would never desert you... I promise to come back, as soon as I find out what Zelda wants of me... Now, I must find that elf,' he said quietly.  
  
Saria snivels soon faded, and she stood before him with a sympathetic look on her face. `Link... I will let you go. Be free and ride to Hyrule. You must come back. If you don't, I shall be deeply hurt by your actions... Farewell,' Saria hugged him one last time, and with that, Link ran off in the direction of the elven girl.  
  
`Link... I'm sorry I've been so protective... I just don't want you to get hurt...'  
  
`Link! Link!' Someone grabbed hold of Link's arm.  
  
`Malon!' he gasped quickly.  
  
Malon's face held concern. `Are you... Are you leaving me?' Tears welled her eyes.  
  
`Er-of course not! I must leave for Hyrule at once, I fear. Zelda has sent an elf to recover me... I have to go!' Link replied nervously.  
  
Malon held back her tears ferociously. `I am trusting you... I am trusting that you will return to me... My heart and soul shall be saddened if I never see you again...' a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
`I shall return,' he whispered.  
  
Malon gazed into his eyes. `Then I will wait for you. I shall wait until life departs me,' she thrust her arms around his waist.  
  
`If you do not come back, I shan't forgive you! But Link... I trust you. Go now, while your soul is free! Farewell...' she choked out a sob, bowed her head and then dashed away rapidly.  
  
Link watched the young ranch girl as she fell out of view.  
  
`I shall return.'  
  
The young song elf had made her way to the great deku tree. To her shock, the deku tree didn't look that `great' at all. It was a mere seedling, a few feet taller then herself. `Nani? Where is the great deku tree? I must be lost again!' her blue eyes held worry. `Lost! Why didn't I bring a map!' she cried, shaking her head. `At this pace, I'll never find master Link!'  
  
`Hey! What are you doing here!' an elven-boy jumped out from behind the tree, nearly startling Usagi out of her skin.  
  
`Who, may I ask, are you, master?' Usagi smiled at him sweetly. `Uh- I'm Mido. Who are you?' a love-sicken look was plastered on his face.  
  
Usagi's smile fell. `So you are not Master Link... I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness. I am Usagi, song elf of Hyrule. I was sent to fetch Sir Link of the Kokiri village... But... It seems I have lost my way, for there is no Link who dwells here,' her expression was puzzling.  
  
`Link! Well, why didn't you say so? I know where he lives!' Mido said, dancing around.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow. `Queer elfish folk they have around here...'  
  
`What?' said Mido. `If you are choosing to be rude, I won't tell you were to find him! So there!' he crossed his arms and humphed.  
  
`What? I... Oh, never mind... Please will you help me? Please? I'll reward you!'  
  
`Reward me! If you put it that way... Come forth, young elf!' Mido grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the forest.  
  
`The lost woods? I don't think he'll be in there!' Usagi cried.  
  
Mido looked back, then stopped. `Hey, he's always with Saria.'  
  
`Saria... Hm... Does she, by any chance, like Master Link?' Usagi asked.  
  
`Well, uh, no?' Mido laughed nervously.  
  
`Does she have short green hair?'  
  
`Why, yes she does! Are you a physic or something?' Mido looked at her suspiciously.  
  
`No, I saw her. She was suffocating another elf. He was turning quite blue.' Usagi recalled.  
  
`Well, that must have been Saria and Link. Yes, no doubt about it!' he scratched his head.  
  
`So it was Master Link! I must find him right away!' Usagi panicked.  
  
`Wait. Before you go, I want my reward!' Mido extended a hand. `Cash.'  
  
Usagi blinked. `How cute! You are so funny. You defiantly deserve a reward!' she giggled before kissing him lightly on the cheek. `Cute elves this village has!'  
  
Mido reddened like a tomato before realizing the elf girl had pulled out something tiny. `An Ocarina?!' Mido gasped.  
  
Usagi glanced at him. `Yes, I am a song elf, no? I have many instruments,' the ocarina in her hand was similar to Link's, although it was silver and had more holes. `An advanced Ocarina. It took me years to play it right!'  
  
She put her lips to it and blew.  
  
A beautiful sound came out. Prettier then Link's even. It had a clear ring to it, and Mido was put into a daze instantaneously.  
  
After the song had ended, a soft neigh was heard, and a horse came bounding up.  
  
`A horse!' Mido recognized.  
  
`Yes. She's beautiful, no? Her name is Tamil... I bought her when she was just a pony...' Usagi stroked its mane.  
  
The horse was pure white, with a silver mane and it was very clean.  
  
`Tamil...' Mido smiled.  
  
`I've got to be going... Take care, Mido! And thank you...' Usagi jumped onto the horse, tapped its side, and was gone immediately.  
  
`A song elf...' Mido smiled inwardly.  
  
`Saria! Saria! There you are!'  
  
Saria was completely taken by surprise as Usagi, the song elf landed right in front of her.  
  
`Where... Where is Master Link! I need to know! Please...' She was panting a little.  
  
`Wha? Link! He... He left to find you... I'm sorry, I have to go!' Tears welled her eyes and she quickly ran away.  
  
`Link! Where is he!' Usagi flipped back onto her horse and rode away.  
  
`Link! Hey, Link!' Mido ran as fast as he could towards the boy on his horse.  
  
`What? Mido?' Link stopped Epona.  
  
`Link... There is an elf-girl looking for you! She's really pretty! So back off!' Mido put his hands on his hips.  
  
`Back off?' Link repeated in confusion.  
  
A faint laugh was heard from behind Mido.  
  
They both spun around to find Usagi, sitting sideways on her horse. `That's super-cute, Mido!' Laughed Usagi.  
  
Mido instantly blushed and sped off in the other direction.  
  
Usagi blinked, then noticed Link. `Aiyee! Sorry!' Usagi slid off the horse and bowed respectfully.  
  
`I am Usagi, song elf of Hyrule. Master Link, Princess Zelda beckons you... Please... Will you follow me there? I am to protect you at any cost... New evils are about!' The elven girl's eyes shimmered. `You must come, please. Princess Zelda will be disappointed if I return with empty hands... So please...'  
  
`Of course...' Link responded.  
  
Usagi smiled and jumped back onto her horse. `Her name is Tamil...' she explained quickly.  
  
Link nodded and followed the elven girl.  
  
* * * * *  
  
`Oh dear, I think I've lost my way...' Usagi brought her hand up to her cheek.  
  
`I know the way,' Link responded.  
  
Usagi's ears twitched. `You... Do you have an ocarina?'  
  
`Yes,' Link replied.  
  
Usagi's face brightened as she took out something from her pocket.  
  
`You have one as well,' he realized.  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
`I must teach you this song... Get out yours,' she smiled.  
  
Link listened, eyeing her in slight confusion.  
  
`It's a ballad... I learned it from the Zora, Princess Ruto. I sung for her and the King... They loved it so much, to thank me, they taught this to me...' She started to play a song.  
  
Link soon joined, and they disappeared.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The two elves both arrived, to Link's utter surprise, beside Lake Hylia  
  
`Looks like it worked, Link! It takes two to make that one work... A teleporting ballad. It's called `the ballad of blue,' quite pretty...' she trailed off and looked out at the water.  
  
Link watched the elven girl curiously.  
  
`Well, we should head towards Hyrule Field... Come along!' she smiled, and Tamil trotted happily.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
`Zelda... You cannot stay here anymore... The queen of darkness is on her way... She is out for you... We must get away as soon as possible...' Impa stood in the Princesses doorway.  
  
Zelda looked up sadly.  
  
`Usagi the song elf hasn't returned... I fear for Link's safety... But if I must go... I must see him one last time,' her voice quivered.  
  
`There is no time. If I must take you by force, I will do so... Although, it is against my will. Link will be here shortly... But not soon enough. You may see him once again, Princess, if destiny allows it. But for now, you must be off. I am sorry,' Impa replied slowly.  
  
Tears welled in Zelda's eyes.  
  
`I wish for Link to be safe... Very well, I will do it for him...'  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
`Usagi... I just noticed... You don't have a fairy...' Link said.  
  
She seemed to wince a little. `My fairy, Tatil, left me long ago... It was my wish for her to be safe... I do many dangerous things,' she replied sadly.  
  
Link paused, saying nothing more.  
  
`But... I'm glad fate brought me this far... I'm glad I met you Link,' Usagi said quietly.  
  
Link nodded.  
  
`Here we are. Hyrule Field...'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Gomen... I had to stop short... R+R FOR VOTES!!! YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THE POLLS ARE OVER... Here they are:  
  
Link/Zelda  
  
Link/Usagi  
  
Link/Malon  
  
Link/Saria  
  
Link/Ruto (ugh)  
  
Arigettou! Ja Ne, Minna! 


	3. Sages Awakening

'Ya!' Usagi kicked her horse harder, letting her long hair play with the wind.  
  
Link looked up ahead to see Zelda's castle.  
  
'I wonder why she wants me…' Link thought to himself.  
  
Usagi gasped, further on she could make out Impa's figure before the market place.  
  
She halted before her, looking at her in question.  
  
Link soon caught up, Epona grazing beside Usagi.  
  
'I see you have returned, young Link… And you as well Usagi,' Impa spoke. 'I'm afraid new evil beckons the Princess once again… She must leave right away… Your questions must wait for now, I apologize… Zelda waits, just behind these gates… You have but a few seconds for talk, then she must leave. Be quick.'  
  
Both Link and Usagi nodded their heads and dismounted their horses.  
  
Link ran in, yet Usagi paused for a moment, looking at Impa.  
  
'She's not there, is she? I see your plan… I understand…' she whispered.  
  
Impa looked at her in slight surprise.  
  
'You are a wise song elf, Usagi. Zelda is already on her way to take refuge with the Zoras… There Princess Ruto herself will protect her against the darkness… Take care,' with that, Impa left her.  
  
'Link! Link!' Usagi peered around the market place.  
  
Link had disappeared.  
  
In the distance Usagi could see the Temple of time.  
  
'Link…'  
  
'There you are! Link!' Usagi found Link, standing in front of the large Temple.  
  
'Zelda is no where to be found…' Link said quietly.  
  
Usagi winced. 'I am sorry…' she bowed her head.  
  
'What?' Link looked at her in confusion.  
  
'I-I knew… Evil awakens again… I am… I am known as the lost sage.' Usagi gazed at him. 'I knew… I am the Song Sage… I was lost to this world. That is my story… I'm sorry I lied,' she winced.  
  
'The lost sage… You?' he repeated in shock.  
  
Usagi nodded. 'One of the five. There is Love, Soul, Song, Time, and Storm … We fell into the evil… But we have returned,' she shook herself. 'It was horrible, Link! The dark sorceress is pure evil… I'm scared at times… But I will assist you on destroying her!'  
  
Link gazed at her in surprise.  
  
'We must find the four others… When we are reunited, our powers will be used along with yours… Go quickly, she may beckon to you…' Usagi said.  
  
Link nodded quickly.  
  
'First temple belongs to the Love sage… To reach it, you cannot bring your horse. I will warp us there,' Usagi pulled out her ocarina, as did Link.  
  
Usagi started a song. It was soft and very mellow, Link noticed before joining in.  
  
After a few seconds, they had both been consumed by a bright red light and they disappeared.  
  
'Link. That song called 'Destiny's heart'… Here we are, Loire Village… Look around… What do you notice?' Usagi smiled as Link peered around.  
  
It was deserted. Nothing seemed to thrive in the town at all. There were houses scattered here and there, plus a few chickens clucking around.  
  
What caught his attention most was a faint music in the background. His ears pricked up.  
  
'I see you hear the music… It is festival time… The people of this town are celebrating something called Red Soul, which is a rejoicing for their hearts content! Every soul in this village is kind and merry!' Usagi giggled quietly.  
  
'Let us rejoice! You need to be free of sorrow before you enter the temple! Come!' Usagi pulled his hand blissfully.  
  
When the two elves had entered the clearing, music instantly rang through their ears.  
  
The people were all dancing and eating care freely.  
  
Link blinked.  
  
Streamers of red were hung up everywhere.  
  
Fairies were dancing along, lighting up the area as if it were a majestic dream.  
  
But as Usagi stepped in, everyone turned and gave a bow, one by one.  
  
The fairies stopped, along with the music.  
  
'Rejoice! T'is Usagi the lovely song elf!' somebody shouted.  
  
Cheers rang through the crowd.  
  
'You must sing! Usagi must sing!'  
  
Usagi blushed, bowed to Link hurriedly and walked onto the decorated stage.  
  
With a loud sigh, she started her song:  
  
(This is a translated Japanese song… I do not own it!)  
  
It's so lonely in my memories  
  
I still hold on to shards of times lost  
  
And even now, when I close my eyes  
  
Your smile is dazzling, but also painful  
  
The promise from that far away day  
  
Will always tie up my wings  
  
I'm always smiling in front of my friends  
  
Though I can cry with others over their troubles  
  
This burning love  
  
Even now makes my heart yearn  
  
I'll go to the sea of memories  
  
To look for love and wander alone  
  
The shining of that summer  
  
Is an unreachable phantom  
  
Get out from my heart, love…  
  
When she had stopped, the crowd had applauded and cheered.  
  
Usagi reddened and stepped off of the stage.  
  
The music eventually started again, a slow, beautiful melody.  
  
Link watched her return to him nervously.  
  
'I always get so stage shy…' Usagi explained, biting her lip.  
  
He could only smile at her.  
  
Her pure white gown hadn't been dirtied at all. It remained as white as it had been when he first met her.  
  
'Shall we dance, Master Link?' Usagi's cheeks tinted red as she out stretched a palm.  
  
He was taken back for a minute. 'All right,' he replied.  
  
Usagi smiled, took his hand, and they danced together as if they were the only two people in the whole world.  
  
As it drew to nighttime, Usagi, Link and the rest of the villagers headed back to the village, joy consuming in their hearts.  
  
Many came up to Usagi for a quick 'thanks,' or 'come again.'  
  
Usagi would reply politely and sometimes even blush.  
  
When they arrived, everybody made it drowsily into their houses, leaving Link and Usagi to remain outside.  
  
'Are you quite restless, Link?' Usagi asked.  
  
Link nodded his head tiredly  
  
Usagi giggled faintly. 'Then let us find an inn! The temple isn't easy to get to at night…'  
  
  
  
Link sat in silence, awaiting the awakening of the sage opposite him.  
  
Last night they had found an inn with a nice man who allowed them to stay for free, because Usagi's voice was so good.  
  
The room was very nice. Two comfy beds had lulled them to sleep.  
  
It was morning now, and the suns rays spilled into the room, shining over Usagi's angelic face.  
  
She moaned, turned over and… Flop. She fell out of bed.  
  
'Wha? What? Oh!' Usagi faced Link, blushing uncontrollably.  
  
'I apologize. I am a clumsy sleeper,' she whispered.  
  
Link blinked, and then smiled.  
  
'Did you get decent sleep?' Usagi piped up.  
  
Link nodded, helping her up.  
  
'Thank you… We must be on our way! The love sage awaits us…' Usagi said quickly.  
  
Usagi flinched as she stepped on a twig.  
  
They were in the middle of a forest, and the scenery was a little chilling…  
  
The crack of the stick echoed through the trees around them.  
  
'I'm sorry Link… This forest was always so beautiful before the darkness took over…' she shivered a little.  
  
As they continued on, Usagi was extra cautious to her surroundings. Her ears pricked up at any sudden noises, and her blue eyes darted in every direction.  
  
Link glanced up ahead.  
  
The remains of what looked to be a temple was before them. A fountain stood in the middle, yet it drew no water. The temple appeared deserted, as there were cracks and pieces missing all over it. Nevertheless, it looked quite beautiful.  
  
There was a symbol, he noticed as they drew nearer, a symbol of a heart right above the entranceway.  
  
Usagi paused. 'This is it. 'The Emotion Fountain.' It was named this, for the Love sage loved every happy emotion… And yet… Her temple doesn't look so cheerful anymore. That fountain would dispense beautiful rainbow water. If you drank from it, you're health would immediately restore itself…' she trailed off.  
  
Link continued walking, listening to everything Usagi was telling him.  
  
'Are you ready for this, Link? You may turn back… I will understand…' Usagi looked down.  
  
Link shook his head. 'I will go, for Zelda's sake… And yours.'  
  
Usagi's cheeks tinted red. 'Then let us go… I am with you until death grasps my soul!'  
  
Link nodded as they slowly entered The Emotion Fountain, Temple of the Love Sage.  
  
  
  
So? How was it? Bad? Good? Well this is your absolute LAST chance to get your votes in! Hurry up! Here they are again:  
  
Link/Zelda  
  
Link/Usagi  
  
Link/Malon  
  
Link/Saria  
  
Link/Ruto  
  
Arigettou! R+R! 


	4. Love Is Amazing

Disclaimer: *grumbles* I don't own either... So leave me alone, meanies! *Pouts in a corner*  
  
The first room turned out to be pretty... Well, dull.  
  
There were long green vines growing here and there and a small chest was placed in the center.  
  
The chest looked a little normal, except there was a black heart as the lock.  
  
`Don't open it, Link. That is one of the enemies disguised as a chest,' said Usagi sternly.  
  
Link nodded quickly, looking for a way out of the room.  
  
A chilling scream rang through the halls.  
  
Usagi froze, sweating in fear. `It is the Love Sage... Being tortured...' she plugged her ears as another terrifying scream echoed through the temple.  
  
`This way,' Link said, urging her forwards.  
  
Usagi nodded as they went through a door.  
  
Inside were two skulltulas.  
  
Link thrust out his arrows and shot them both with ease.  
  
A chest instantly appeared in the center of the room, a red heart as its crest.  
  
Usagi eyed him in delight. `If you continue fighting that well, this dungeon is going to be too easy for you!'  
  
Link smiled slightly.  
  
`Well, this is the Love sage's trademark... You may open it!' Usagi said, clasping her hands together.  
  
Link nodded and unbolted the lock.  
  
Inside was a map.  
  
`Excellent! I'll keep that for you,' Usagi proposed, holding out her hand.  
  
Link handed it to her, and she peered at it carefully.  
  
`Hm... Well... That way for sure,' Usagi announced, pointing to a nearby door.  
  
They both headed for it, and as they stepped through, another skulltula dropped down from the sealing.  
  
Before Link could withdraw his bow, however, Usagi thrust her hand out, and a white beam shot out, instantly killing the spider.  
  
Link looked at her in surprise.  
  
`Sages are powerful,' Usagi said, shrugging.  
  
After hours of wandering through the temple, Link had recovered a compass, the boss key, and a little something Usagi recognized as the Heart crystal.  
  
Usagi had immediately snatched it off of him, putting it carefully away.  
  
`You must understand how important this is to me... The darkness ripped out all five of the sages souls and sealed them inside crystals...' Usagi's eyes were saddened.  
  
`Then were is yours?' Link had asked.  
  
`Mine... I got away. My temple was destroyed and my soul returned to me...' Usagi clutched the pinkish crystal tightly.  
  
`The boss is in the next room, Link,' Usagi shuddered at the large door before them. `Do you think you are ready?'  
  
`Yes,' he replied confidently.  
  
`Then be on your way...' Usagi smiled weakly. `I'm right behind you.'  
  
Link hesitated slightly, and then unlocked the door.  
  
He noticed Usagi was still grasping the crystal with all her might as they entered the room.  
  
A foul smell occupied the room.  
  
Usagi coughed a few times, and then fell to the ground.  
  
Link looked at her collapsed body in horror.  
  
A loud snarl made Link spin around.  
  
There, in front of Link, was a gigantic, slimy beetle.  
  
It was oozing with substance, making disgusting snorting sounds.  
  
Its name was Cinadell, God of all beetles.  
  
It made a quick thrash at Usagi, sensing it was one of the sages.  
  
Link thrust out his Fire arrows and sent one at the massive insect.  
  
It gurgled in pain, spewing slime in every direction (which Link avoided with his shield).  
  
It gave a loud snort and charged at Link.  
  
He was already prepared with his light arrow, which whizzed into one of the creature's small eyes.  
  
It gave a scream, green blood spurting out.  
  
Link seized the moment and sent another light arrow into its other eye.  
  
The beetle gave a shrill cry and ran into a nearby wall aimlessly.  
  
Link pounced atop it, and thrust his sword deep into its back.  
  
The beetle responded with a violent shake, sending Link plummeting into a wall with a sickening whack.  
  
Just as the revolting beast was about to attack Link, a white beam was sent at it, paralyzing it completely.  
  
Link grabbed his arm in pain and turned to find a panting Usagi with her arms thrust out.  
  
`Usagi,' he uttered.  
  
Cinadell rose, gave a hurt-filled cry, and charged at Usagi, only to crash into another wall due to its blindness.  
  
The whole room shook, making the sage fall to her feet in exhaustion.  
  
Link shouted, jumped onto Cinadell's backside and plunged his sword deep into its black, coarse skin.  
  
The large beetle drew some more blood and thrust out one of its massive feet, successfully hitting Link and sending him into a wall.  
  
A final beam was hit at Cinadell with Usagi's final struggle. It gave a final scream and fell to the ground in defeat.  
  
Link woke up to a girl's face. No, it wasn't Usagi. This girl was floating, a reddish aurora surrounding her entire body, and she was clothed in a shimmering crimson. She giggled a little, and then placed her hand to his heart.  
  
Instantaneously, his whole body was revived. `Fight with your heart, brave Link, for I am the love sage,' it whispered.  
  
She had honey golden hair, tied up in a red bow. Her eyes were a lighter blue then Usagi's and her bangs whipped against her forehead.  
  
She stood to the side and Usagi came into view, a light smile plastered on her lips.  
  
`You did it Link... I'm thankful...' she helped him up carefully, and then turned to the love sage.  
  
`Minako...' she said quietly.  
  
Minako, the love sage, bowed her head. `Usagi. I've awaited you... Thank you for pulling me from the darkness and returning my soul...'  
  
Usagi smiled. `We are to face the evil... It is our destiny, no?'  
  
Minako nodded. `Of course... Just look around you, Usagi... My temple is alive once again...' she waved her hand in the air.  
  
Both Link and Usagi eyed their surroundings.  
  
The room was no longer.  
  
It was now a forest with sweet smelling plants and beautifully singing birds here and there.  
  
It was a gorgeous site.  
  
`I must be joining you. The temple will remain hidden...' Minako instantly disappeared, and in its place was a sparkling heart.  
  
`For you, Link,' Usagi said, picking it up and delicately handing it to him. `You have retrieved the power of the love sage.'  
  
Link took it carefully.  
  
`Thank you,' Usagi whispered.  
  
`Curse that sage! Why did she escape my grasp!' the shadowed woman chucked her mirror to the ground, which shattered into a million pieces.  
  
`You're dark highness,' a boy entered the room. He looked similar to an elf, and had a mischievous smirk.  
  
`You. Get rid of that song sage. Without her, that elven boy will be hopeless,' she snapped.  
  
`As you wish,' he replied with a bow.  
  
`Very well, be on your way. I'm becoming restless,' she said tiredly.  
  
He nodded with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
`You may want to take some of this water... The fountain is yet again flowing,' Usagi pointed to the emotion fountain as they had seen on their way in.  
  
The water it was pouring out was the colors of the rainbow.  
  
`Remember... It will revive you with a simple taste,' Usagi said, beaming.  
  
Link pulled out one of his bottles and filled it to the top.  
  
`Are you feeling all right, Link? That battle left you quite weary... I am sorry I couldn't do more...' Usagi bowed her head sadly.  
  
`No, you have helped me many times. I thank you,' Link said in return.  
  
Usagi looked up with a smile.  
  
`Now, the next temple is sunken... But do not fear, for I can breath underwater as well...' Usagi said.  
  
Link only nodded.  
  
`Well, Its Ocarina time again!' Usagi announced with a giggle.  
  
Both pulled out their Ocarinas and Usagi began to play a soft tune.  
  
Link caught on, and they both disappeared in a flash of blue.  
  
Link opened his eyes to a lake.  
  
It was pure blue, shimmering with untainted water.  
  
`Rune Lake,' Usagi said in a trance. `And to the west, Sparati Falls.'  
  
`The water is so clear,' he said in a daze.  
  
`Majestic, no? I love this lake...' Usagi responded, sighing a little.  
  
Link nodded in agreement.  
  
The blazing sun was just leaving the sky, giving off a pinkish horizon.  
  
Usagi broke into a song.  
  
(This is also a translated Japanese song... Not mine!)  
  
There was reality  
That felt like a chain that was too distorted  
Not knowing how  
I just stood there afraid  
...My desolate times  
Scared by the beautiful nightmare that tangled onto me  
The slight sadness making me sigh  
The goddess  
who floats upon the filling sea  
shone by the beam of the moon  
held in her arms  
from the days long gone  
with eyes filled with sorrow for some time.  
  
Am I forbidden to love?  
  
Am I forbidden to live?  
  
Why was I cast into the darkness?  
  
This I do not know...  
  
She stopped with a faint blush.  
  
`Lake Rune awaits you, Link...' she whispered. `I can hear the water beckoning you...' she paused. `But maybe you should desire some sleep?'  
  
`Are you tired, Usagi?' he asked quietly.  
  
She nodded timidly.  
  
`Then sleep it is,' he said with a slight smile.  
  
Well? Sorry that chapter was so bad! Like every other chapter! I'm not trying my best... Argh! *Chibi bear sweatdrops* O_o 


	5. Dark Illusion

Usagi woke up next to Link.  
  
That night they had slept out side, watching the sunset.  
  
Usagi yawned, stretched and looked around her.  
  
The sun was just rising, and the day was about to begin.  
  
She turned to Link.  
  
He was sleeping with his hands behind his head.  
  
Usagi smiled inwardly, and then stood herself up.  
  
'Excuse me, miss?'  
  
Usagi spun around in surprise.  
  
The source of the voice was an elf-boy, not much older then she. He had messy black hair, and he was taller then Usagi.  
  
'Aiyee! You frightened me…' Usagi whispered breathlessly.  
  
The boy nodded with a smirk. 'Well, sorry about that,' he replied without much sympathy.  
  
'You remind me… Of somebody…' Usagi blinked.  
  
'I am Mamarou,' he replied quickly.  
  
'Mamarou… Doesn't ring a bell,' she responded, placing her hand on her cheek.  
  
He smirked. 'Didn't think so.'  
  
'What?' Usagi frowned.  
  
'It's nothing,' he said smugly.  
  
'I see… I am Usagi, song elf…' she stuck out a hand.  
  
'It is a pleasure,' he replied, kissing it softly.  
  
Usagi shot back her hand swiftly, a faint tinge of red on her cheeks.  
  
He only chuckled at her actions. 'Maybe I'll see you around, Usagi…' He turned and left.  
  
'That didn't feel right…' she whispered, examining the back of her hand almost in fear.  
  
She jumped slightly as a yawn arouse from Link.  
  
'Aiyee! Good morning, Link!' she laughed as he groaned and bolted upright.  
  
'Where?' he mumbled.  
  
'I believe you didn't get enough sleep last night…' Usagi announced.  
  
'I was looking at the stars,' he half whined, flopping backwards.  
  
'Stars? You could have told me! I love the stars!' she whimpered sadly.  
  
Link looked up and her. 'Well you were asleep. How was I to wake you?'  
  
'Shake me or something… I don't know! Roll me down the hill if that's what it takes!' she cried.  
  
'But you looked peaceful just as you were,' Link replied softly.  
  
'Aiyee… I am not a peaceful sleeper, Link…'  
  
'Well you were last night,' he smiled, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
'That's a new one on me… Believe it or not…' she shook herself, 'anyways, what are we to do next?'  
  
'Sleep,' he muttered, closing his eyes.  
  
'I stole your hat last night, Link!' she giggled, waving the green cap right in front of his face.  
  
'What!' he shot up, his eyes darting towards the hat. 'Hey!'  
  
'If you want it…' she smirked, 'Come and… Get it!' she jumped backwards and dashed off.  
  
'No!' he ran off after her.  
  
Usagi surprised Link.  
  
She was actually very swift and graceful when she ran.  
  
It was almost as though she were flying.  
  
He tried many ways on getting his precious hat back.  
  
'I always have bad hair days,' he complained.  
  
'I think it looks cute!' she would giggle back.  
  
'Well… I have head lice, you see,' he said.  
  
'You what?' Usagi backed up, keeping the hat away from herself.  
  
'Lice… Nasty little things, those are,' he responded.  
  
She fell down backwards. 'The hero of Hyrule has HEAD LICE?!'  
  
'Why do you think I never take it off?' he piped up.  
  
'Well… I didn't think… Ew…' she threw the hat back at him.  
  
He put it on with a grin. 'Gotcha,' he laughed.  
  
'WHAT? YOU DON'T HAVE LICE?!' she screeched.  
  
Link nodded with a sly smirk.  
  
'I hate you!' she giggled as she said this. 'At least I know you don't have head lice…'  
  
'True.' Link had gotten his hat back.  
  
Usagi hummed to herself as they approached Rune Lake's shore.  
  
She dipped one of her small feet in and instantly shot it back.  
  
'Link… The water is SO freezing!' she pouted.  
  
'Remember: I COULD have had head lice… Be thankful the water isn't full of little creatures,' Link replied. He now used the whole 'lice' incident against her.  
  
'I hate you,' she smiled and dove into the water.  
  
Link had already equipped his blue tunic.  
  
'I hate you, too,' he laughed at his comment and walked in after her.  
  
Usagi was waiting eagerly at the very bottom.  
  
Link hauled on his iron boots and immediately sunk.  
  
She smiled when he had reached the Lake floor and grabbed his hand.  
  
Link didn't get it.  
  
'Over here,' he jumped as the sage's voice rang through his mind.  
  
She smiled back at him as she waded him towards a giant gate.  
  
She released his hand.  
  
Usagi raised her arms into the sky and seemed to be chanting.  
  
The gates opened right away, allowing them to pass.  
  
Usagi snatched his hand again.  
  
'Welcome to Soul Fountain, lair of the soul sage…' his mind told him. 'We must go in…' her free hand pointed to the gates.'  
  
He nodded quickly and she released his hand.  
  
Thus, the two made their way inside Soul Fountain.  
  
Within the gates was amazing.  
  
The temple itself was pearly white.  
  
It was as though Link was in heaven.  
  
The only problem was very chilling.  
  
The entrance was tinted black.  
  
It looked as though charcoal was smeared all over.  
  
Hints of black could be spotted everywhere.  
  
Usagi backed up in horror.  
  
Link grabbed her hand, stopping her from falling over.  
  
'The darkness here is over-whelming. The Soul Sage… She is suffering. Inside, I fear, she is losing hope… Her very soul has been stolen… And she mourns… Evil is taking over…' Usagi's eyes were deeply saddened.  
  
Link tried to speak, yet only accomplished a mouth full of water.  
  
Usagi blinked, and then laughed.  
  
'The Temple shall be dryer,' she managed to choke out.  
  
Link scowled, trying to spit out the water.  
  
Inside was indeed dry.  
  
Link sputtered out some remaining water.  
  
Usagi giggled under her hand.  
  
'At least it wasn't lice,' she noted.  
  
'I hate you,' he spluttered.  
  
Usagi only glared at him.  
  
'Hopefully I won't faint when we reach the boss,' she whispered.  
  
'Hopefully it isn't a giant flea,' Link chuckled.  
  
'I hate you,' she gagged.  
  
When they had finished wandering around the lonely temple, they had collected many things.  
  
A map, compass, boss key, and Link had earned himself 'The soul song,' as Usagi had entitled it.  
  
The song was used to fully rid himself of any evil, pain or hurt.  
  
Usagi had clasped his hands against hers when he had received it.  
  
'Such an honor it is to receive this song… This means the Soul Sage can trust you…' she whispered.  
  
Link nodded.  
  
The song itself was very mellow and depressing, yet Link enjoyed the sensational feeling he felt every time it was played.  
  
And at last, Usagi had yet again snatched it from him, a clear crystal.  
  
Soul's soul.  
  
'A little confusing, I know,' she laughed.  
  
'It could be worse,' Link started.  
  
'Don't even say it,' Usagi snapped before he could utter 'lice.'  
  
The boss room didn't reek as the first one had.  
  
Usagi didn't faint.  
  
She clutched the crystal close to herself.  
  
Link peered around.  
  
The room was musty, and a thick haze surrounded the two.  
  
Usagi staggered a little, her eyes fluttering in drowsiness.  
  
Link had to grab her arm to keep her from collapsing.  
  
'You promised yourself you would stay awake, and I'm making sure you will,' he explained as she had looked at him in confusion.  
  
That was her cue to blush lightly.  
  
A shrill cry filled the room.  
  
Link pulled Usagi close to him.  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Link recognized it as… 'GANON?!'  
  
Usagi blinked.  
  
'What? That's a giant flea!' she cried.  
  
'Ganon?'  
  
'No, flea,' she argued.  
  
The creature gave a faint cackle.  
  
'I know which demon this is…' Usagi scowled. 'Illumion… Casts a mere mirage before our eyes… It will turn into something we're afraid of or something we desire with all our heart…' she shuddered.  
  
'Illumion…' Link repeated, grasping his sword tighter.  
  
'You cannot battle with me in such a condition… Let me fall… Be brave…' she pushed away, and slumped to the ground motionless.  
  
Link gazed at the fallen sage sadly.  
  
'Foolish sage…' Link ripped around to find 'Illumion' standing before him.  
  
The beasts' voice croaked icily and echoed through the room.  
  
Link was prepared to fight.  
  
For peace, for Zelda, for Usagi.  
  
Well? Sorry I had to end RIGHT there. I need to figure out how Link is to drive away that bastard… Well, votes are in, and it looks as though Usagi gets the guy. Surprise, surprise. Oh, and that Lice thing? Sorry, I was really hyper at the time… Got any ideas on just how the monster shall be destroyed? Email me OR review! Arigettou! Ja! 


	6. Promises Of Death

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Zelda or Sailor Moon… But maybe you can find them on E-bay! ^_~  
  
* * *  
  
Illumion wasn't only huge… It was tricky at the same time.  
  
Link tried swiping with his sword, but it would only go through it.  
  
'You cannot kill me by a mere blade,' it hissed, noticing his panicking.  
  
'How can I strike a mere figment of my imagination?' Link muttered angrily as it started to laugh at him. 'Where is its weak point?'  
  
'If I told you…' it cackled with a grin, 'then it wouldn't be a challenge…'  
  
Link blinked.  
  
'A little speechless? I'll give you one indication… My true form is only revealed behind a surface, clear as water, smooth as the sea…' Ganon smirked.  
  
'Glass…' Link realized, gripping his sword tighter.  
  
'A clever little Hyrule boy you are… This is not a test of courage… This is not a test of skill… This is a test of trust…' he raised his hand, and to Link's horror, Usagi's body floated up, beside the supposed Ganon.  
  
Slowly, Illumion transformed into none other than the song sage herself.  
  
'No!' Link shouted.  
  
Illumion, looking identical to Usagi, gave a smirk.  
  
The real Usagi still dangled lifelessly.  
  
'Awaken, song sage…' it whispered.  
  
The true Usagi's eyes snapped open.  
  
'Link!' she shouted, her orbs filled with fear.  
  
Illumion cackled, grabbing her small arm.  
  
'Ouch! Link, do not give in!' she yelled.  
  
Link's teeth clenched together as Illumion started to switch itself around with Usagi.  
  
When he had finished, both of them had the identical expression on.  
  
Fear.  
  
'You have one attempt to guess which is the real one… If you fail, I will destroy this sage as well as yourself. If she speaks, I'll kill you right away,' the chilling voice echoed through the room, yet both Usagi's didn't make a move.  
  
Link stared at them in disbelief.  
  
They looked exactly alike, no differences whatsoever.  
  
'Let her go. It's me you want,' Link said fiercely.  
  
'You really think I'd be that foolish, boy? Go ahead, choose one,' the voice replied.  
  
Link grunted and took a step back.  
  
He thought he could tell which was which by the amount of life filled in their eyes, for Usagi's held much joy and concern.  
  
But since she had been hovering in mid air, her eyes had been drained with any bliss, her face was as pale as a ghost, and both stood, emotionlessly.  
  
Link suddenly acquired an idea. 'May I feel for the rightful one?'  
  
'I do not see why… You may,' it whispered in the slightest suspicion.  
  
Both dropped to the ground, standing as though held up by string.  
  
As Link approached, both girls looked up in concern.  
  
He frowned sympathetically towards either, stepping to the first one.  
  
He touched her hand.  
  
It was icy cold, a slight wickedness feeling to it.  
  
Link stepped to the second and grasped both of the tiny hands, searching her eyes.  
  
Her hands were cold as well, and her eyes seemed distant.  
  
'Link… You've found me…' Usagi's soft voice rang through his head.  
  
He gave the smallest of nods.  
  
'Do not trust Illumion's words. He is known as a great fraud… I do not wish to see you hurt. Firstly, do you have the lens of truth?'  
  
Link nodded slowly, eyeing her carefully.  
  
'Put it on… Then you shall come to decision of who is the genuine... Once you have, quickly kill it with your brightest attack…'  
  
He gave her hands a tiny squeeze, as though he didn't want to let go.  
  
Link backed up, equipped his lens of truth and peered at the two figures.  
  
A surface, clear as water, smooth as the sea… He now knew.  
  
Instantaneously, he knew which was which.  
  
One figure had a bright aurora surrounding herself.  
  
The other was pale, almost dark. It could be seen right through.  
  
Brightest attack…  
  
He equipped his bow swiftly, pulled out a light arrow and struck the paled Usagi.  
  
It gave out a painful screech, and for a moment Link had the deepest fears that he had hit the wrong one.  
  
The limp from lay sprawled across the ground, panting wildly.  
  
'Curse Hyrule… Curse the Sages… Curse you…' it hissed.  
  
Link backed up and peered at the other Usagi.  
  
She was clutching soul's crystal in her hand, gazing at Link in fear.  
  
'I'LL GET YOU!' Illumion stood up, now transformed into a dark shadow with piercing red eyes.  
  
It raised its claw-like hands in the air and quickly threw an attack at Link.  
  
Usagi gave a gasp and Link quickly equipped his shield.  
  
'He won't survive that…' Usagi's face paled. 'Not even with a shield…'  
  
'NO!' she threw herself in front of Link, bracing herself.  
  
The attack hit her forcefully, and she hit the ground stiffly.  
  
Link glanced at the fallen sage in horror.  
  
Illumion was now cackling with pride.  
  
'…Hit it with your brightest attack…' Usagi's weak voice echoed through his mind.  
  
Link acted quickly, shoving his arrow into its quiver and firing it at Illumion.  
  
It gave a stabbing cry and slumped to the ground.  
  
Usagi stood up, her eyes gleaming with hatred. 'You should be ashamed… Torturing and killing away with pride…' her voice was harsh and shaking.  
  
'Foolish sage… You're too weak to defeat me…' Illumion growled, making an effort to stand up.  
  
'Weak as I am, I will not allow you to inflict any more suffering…' Usagi's eyes narrowed and she pointed a finger at him. 'RELEASE SOUL FROM ITS PRISON!'  
  
A white beam shot out from her finger, hitting Illumion with incredible power.  
  
It immediately dematerialized with a final scream.  
  
Usagi glanced at Link tiredly and fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
'Music… That song… It's so soothing…' Usagi's eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
The first thing she saw was Link, playing his ocarina before her.  
  
Usagi felt warmth and was completely revived.  
  
'Soul song…' Usagi smiled and Link helped her up.  
  
She stared at him for a few seconds and instantly threw her arms around him.  
  
'I was so scared!' she cried.  
  
Link, taken by surprise, whispered five single words in her ear, making her instantaneously scowl and push him away. (AN: You probably don't know what he said… Think about it… He said: 'It could have been worse.')  
  
'If you're going to say what I think you're going to say, so help me I'll strangle you,' Usagi threatened, waving her finger.  
  
Link only laughed.  
  
'Song…' A soft voice made Usagi jump and spin around.  
  
Soul.  
  
Her hands were clasped together, almost as if she were praying. Her hair was raven black and her long, flowing gown was a faint red. Her eyes were a blank violet color.  
  
Usagi silently held out the clear crystal, and Soul took it equally quiet.  
  
The crystal buried itself deep inside of Soul, and slowly, her purple eyes began to hold warmth and life.  
  
'Song… Hero of time… Thank you… I feel life slowly consuming my heart once again…' Soul gave a warm smile. 'And I'm prepared for this new evil… I'm with you.'  
  
'Rei…' Usagi whispered.  
  
'So long has it been since I have heard my name,' Rei laughed slightly. 'Thank you, hero of time, I will join you now…' Soul dissolved.  
  
Usagi picked up the golden star that was in Rei's place and handed it to Link.  
  
'You've retrieved Soul's power,' Usagi whispered. 'Two more… Two more Link!' she cried excitedly, snatching his hand. Her eyes shimmered with sincerity. 'Two more and we can rid of the darkness in Hyrule, Link…'  
  
He nodded in response, smiling a little.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi and Link sat before Rune Lake.  
  
'I love this place… I wish I could stay here forever and ever,' Usagi said quietly.  
  
'Usagi,' Link paused.  
  
'Yes?' she turned to him.  
  
'I wanted to say… Thank you for saving me from Illumion's attack… I was afraid you were dead…' he said quietly  
  
'That was the most fear I have ever felt in my entire lifetime… I thought Illumion was going to destroy you…' Usagi whispered. 'So…' Usagi grasped his arm. 'Don't you EVER die, all right?'  
  
Link chuckled. 'Only if you don't.'  
  
* * *  
  
'The Storm sage awaits you, Link! We firstly must visit the Village of Kanon…' Usagi bit her lip nervously.  
  
'What's wrong?' Link questioned.  
  
'Aya… Kanon hates singing… They're very grouchy people, and I hate the princess!' Usagi stuck out her tongue.  
  
'Princess?' Link repeated.  
  
'Princess Hisako, Flame of the Kanon People…' Usagi recited.  
  
'What's so bad about her?' Link asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
'Spoiled, childish, and VERY stubborn… Be careful what you say to her,' Usagi shook her head.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
* * *  
  
That was so STUPID! I hate it, I hate it, I HATE it! And it was short… Did I forget to mention I think it's a worthless piece of work?! Aya… I'm so frustrated! Oh, sorry no romance isn't really going on… It will, eventually. You guys are going to HATE Princess Hisako… ^_~ Ja Ne!  
  
ChibiBear: Aiyee! Giant fleas are going to attack meeeeeeeeeeeee! 


	7. Hisako's Castle

Attention! If any of you have neopets, please go to my guild for anime fanfiction galore! I will reward people who kindly join and submit their own stories! An awesome contest is now going on! See guild for details please! Thank you!  
  
'Here we are- Kanon.' Usagi heaved a sigh.  
  
Link peered around.  
  
The village was very gloomy. A heavy fog surrounded it, and there wasn't a sound to be heard.  
  
In the distance, a large stone castle stood, tall and proud.  
  
'That is the castle of Princess Hisako… This town is so depressing and murky, many people are frightened to visit… Including me,' Usagi eyed the village with uncertainty.  
  
'We don't have to go in, if you are afraid,' said Link.  
  
Usagi glanced at him thoughtfully. 'I can get through this, Link. The hero of Hyrule is here with me!'  
  
'Then let's go,' Link responded with a reassuring smile.  
  
'Very well…' Usagi seized his hand nervously.  
  
p  
  
'Why is it so… Quiet?' Link's eyes were scanning through the mist.  
  
'The people of Kanon are forbidden to speak without permission… No talking, no singing, no nothing…' Usagi replied sadly.  
  
'They stay in their houses all day without uttering a single word?' Link inquired, surprised.  
  
'Correct. If a single murmur is heard, even the slightest whisper is heard, they shall be put to death…' Usagi winced at her words. 'It's cruel, really.'  
  
Link nodded his head in realization.  
  
'You'll be seeing the one who carries out these laws… Princess of Kanon, Hisako,' Usagi announced grimly.  
  
'Hisako rules these people? Is there no king?'  
  
Usagi grimaced slightly. 'There was a king at one time, and he was far worse than his daughter. No one knows exactly what became of him, yet some say he chose exile and headed towards Mount Shuron…'  
  
'Mount Shuron?' Link repeated.  
  
'Yes, Mount Shuron is a very dangerous place… The Storm Sage is located at the very top. The people of Kanon worship Storm as a goddess…' Usagi gazed towards the mountain.  
  
'Does the Princess?'  
  
'Yes. She is very devoted towards Storm because she is impressed with the powers…'  
  
'And then why does she- despise- you?' Link paused. 'You have immense abilities… You escaped the darkness, as the other sages failed to do… I say that is true power.'  
  
Usagi blushed lightly. 'I-I do not know…'  
  
p  
  
'Here it is… The castle of Kanon…' Usagi inhaled deeply.  
  
'How are we to get in?' Link asked curiously.  
  
'Ah, that's simple… We sneak in!' Usagi laughed softly, pulling him forwards.  
  
'Sneak?' Link repeated. 'That reminds me… I used to slip in to Zelda's castle, as a child…'  
  
'You were a cheeky youngster?' Usagi questioned in surprise.  
  
'No, the guards wouldn't allow me to pass,' Link answered.  
  
'These guards are the same… Now, climb up there…'  
  
p  
  
Usagi and Link had moved swiftly past every guard.  
  
When they had finally reached Hisako's headquarters, Usagi had inhaled deeply, as if preparing herself for the worst.  
  
'The only way in is under water,' Usagi explained carefully, pointing towards the moat. Link nodded quickly as Usagi dipped herself in quietly.  
  
p  
  
'Princess Hisako, two unidentified persons were spotted in your gardens. When the guards tried to reach them, they both disappeared. Shall I propose a search?'  
  
A young woman sat in a massive, crimson velvet chair, surrounded with silken pillows and many servants.  
  
Her blazing red eyes snapped open and stared at the man.  
  
She carelessly tossed her charcoal-black hair to the side, and closed her eyes once again. 'No, I'm positive it was simply a figment of their imagination. No searches are necessary,' her voice was dripping with boredom.  
  
'Of course, Princess,' the butler muttered as he exited her throne.  
  
'Off with you!' Hisako snapped, pushing away her servants.  
  
The speedily left the room, making sure their princess was satisfied.  
  
'Disappearing? Could it be…?' Hisako spoke to herself thoughtfully, twisting a loose hair around her finger. 'No, that woman wouldn't come back, would she?' a slight smirk played her lips as she rose from her seat.  
  
p  
  
Usagi scampered up the vent, with the help of Link, and kicked open the grate blocking her way.  
  
'We're in the kitchens, Link,' Usagi sputtered, shaking off some access water. Her white dress clung to her body, drenched with water from head to toe.  
  
Link could only smile at the expression on her face.  
  
'That is the last time I get in by sewage pipes,' she huffed exaggeratedly.  
  
'It wasn't that bad,' he replied, wringing out his hat.  
  
Usagi cocked an eyebrow. 'Well you're cheerful, aren't you?'  
  
Before he could reply, a sarcastic voice rang out. 'Well if it isn't Miss Sage? How nice it is to see you.'  
  
Link glimpsed at Usagi as she gave a slight grimace and slowly turned around.  
  
Before her was a young woman.  
  
Her long, red robes dragged behind her, while her eyes were narrowed towards Usagi.  
  
'Hisako,' she snorted in return, staring back at her.  
  
Hisako averted eye contact to catch a glance at Link. 'The hero of time? Just what are you up to?'  
  
Usagi placed herself in front of Link. 'That's none of your business.'  
  
'I think it is. You're in my castle, and if I give the orders, I could have you killed,' Hisako snapped, glaring at her.  
  
'We've come to seek your permission… We are both headed for Mount Shuron.'  
  
'Oh? What business have you there?' Hisako inquired, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Usagi clenched her fist. 'The Storm Sage beckons.'  
  
Hisako peered at Usagi with a frown. 'Beckons? Storm? If that is what our goddess wishes, I will let you pass…' she paused. 'But I should like to talk to Link firstly. Come.'  
  
Hisako pushed Usagi out of the way, grabbed Link's hand and tugged him along behind her.  
  
p  
  
Usagi heaved a sigh and leaned herself against the castle wall, since she had been forced outside to wait around for Link.  
  
'Ah, we meet again.' A shadowed figure appeared, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Usagi spun around in surprise, only to come face-to-face with a young man with messy black hair and curious eyes.  
  
'Oh… Mamarou, is it?' Usagi asked nervously.  
  
Mamarou nodded slowly, taking his grip off her shoulder and bowing slightly. 'That I am.'  
  
Usagi flashed a smile and backed up slightly. 'So- um- I think I should be going.'  
  
Mamarou grinned and without a word, turned around and left.  
  
'Stop following me…' Usagi whispered, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek.  
  
p  
  
Well, That's all I can think of for now. Gomen! It was really short. I'd love it if you'd join my neopets challenge, as I mentioned at the top ^ R+R! 


	8. A Mercenary

'Where have you been?' lonely charcoal eyes snapped open to the sound of footsteps, gleaming with anger as a young man appeared, his cloak draped over his shadowy face.  
  
'Mistress, I have been keeping and eye out for the sage,' he replied slowly, bowing his head in the process.  
  
The woman lifted her head, allowing her long black hair swish to the side. 'I thought I ordered you to let me do this, did I not?' her voice replied in a snappy hiss.  
  
'Forgive me, Mistress. I have learned of her whereabouts as well as where they are headed.'  
  
'Well?' she snorted, her eyes flickering impatiently.  
  
'Through the Shuron pass, in the mountains,' he responded quietly.  
  
The woman leaned against her throne, a slight smirk on her lips. 'So the sage will visit Storm.' She paused, as if thinking to herself. 'You. Be ready for them. That sage will not succeed.'  
  
'I understand,' he gazed up at her with keen eyes. 'I have located her weak point.'  
  
  
  
Usagi muttered something under her breath as she made her way through the marketplace, only to receive a few curious stares and snorts as she passed the people of Kanon.  
  
'Sending me outside like her little slave!' she thought angrily, quickening her pace. 'Ungrateful woman!'  
  
She pushed pass a few people, and reached a market stand many animals held in crates and cages.  
  
Usagi hurried herself over towards the merchant at the front, who held a sly grin as she approached.  
  
Knowing the rules, she bitterly thrust a finger out at a bin of loudly clucking chickens and then held up two fingers.  
  
The merchant nodded smugly, prying open the box and yanking out the two fattest hens he cold reach.  
  
Usagi quickly bowed her head, throwing some rupees onto his counter and stuffing the chickens under her arms. 'Who does that-that woman think she is?'  
  
A light rainfall had recently begun, wetting Usagi and the hens as she scurried towards the castle. The dirt roads had now become muddy, allowing Usagi to lose one of her shoes. Her anger rose as one of the chickens had ferociously bit her hand.  
  
  
  
Usagi trudged through the mud, which was now up to her ankles. Both her shoes had fallen off earlier, and her fingers were bleeding from the brutal wrath of the two chickens.  
  
Twice she had slipped and fallen, and her white dress was now soaking with mud and water.  
  
'Why does Hisako need chickens?' she grunted aloud, desperately trying to tame her increasing rage.  
  
Quickly running towards the nearest shelter she could find, which was an old well, she sighed to herself and slumped against the cold stone. 'I must be lost. I wish I hadn't left without a map…' Usagi cried out sadly.  
  
'Troubles, Miss?'  
  
Usagi speedily pounced to her feet, clutching the chickens even harder against her sides. 'Um-Yes. I mean- no! Ah! I shouldn't be speaking!'  
  
The boy who was positioned before her had tousled flaming red hair, done up in a white bandana. His eyes were a faint shade of scarlet, glimmering with compassion and life. He laughed at the worried look she had given him.  
  
'No fear, Miss. I am Taro… You are certainly permitted to speak to me,' he explained, a bright smile on his face.  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. 'I am Usagi, song elf of Hyrule… I have been sent to fetch these two beasts… They're nothing but trouble!' she frowned down at the two chickens.  
  
Taro chuckled. 'I have heard of you as I passed through Hyrule,' he paused and looked out into the rain. 'You seem to be famous amongst the villagers.'  
  
Usagi's cheeks reddened at hearing this.  
  
'Here, allow me to help you with these "beasts",' Taro said, kindly taking one of the fat chickens.  
  
'Just watch out for their biting… It hurts.' Usagi lifted her bloody hand. Cuts and scratches marked her skin, blood escaping from each wound. '-but I'm all right. Scratches are nothing.'  
  
Taro smiled and leaned himself against the well. 'It's awfully rainy tonight. How are you getting back home?'  
  
Usagi sat herself down next to him, placing her single hen into her lap. 'It depends. I might as well just stay put. I am sure I am quite lost… Hisako must be waiting for her chickens…'  
  
'Princess Hisako?' Taro asked, no signs of surprise in his voice.  
  
Usagi nodded silently, stroking the chickens head and cuddling it with her other arm. 'I am an escort of Sir Link…'  
  
'Link of Kokiri Forest? I have heard of him as well… Are you his wife?'  
  
Usagi flushed deeply. 'Of course not. I am only to protect and aid him. That alone is my duty.'  
  
Taro blinked. 'He's popular with the women, so I've heard,' he said with a smirk.  
  
Usagi laughed softly and closed her eyes. 'Perhaps. Hisako has already taken a liking in him,' she scowled. 'She probably sent me out just so I would get lost.'  
  
'Maybe she's jealous,' Taro suggested with a laugh.  
  
'That's ridiculous. That woman is always competing with me!' Usagi stopped herself and continued to pet the chicken. 'Ever since Lord Akuma had abandoned her.'  
  
'Akuma? The King who disappeared?' Taro questioned.  
  
Usagi nodded her head. 'Hisako looked up to him greatly. When he left her, she automatically assumed she had been too weak for her father. She considered herself a disgrace, regardless of what power she held as a princess. Soon Kanon was turned into an even murkier village… She's selfish, that's what she is.'  
  
Taro glanced at her. 'Hisako hates singing, no?'  
  
Usagi bent her head. 'Yes.'  
  
Taro's chicken gave a satisfied cluck and soon lulled itself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up slowly. The rain had ceased, and warm rays of sunlight licked the side of her face as she stood up.  
  
Taro, the boy she had met the night before was still leaning against the well, his eyes closed and both chickens rested at his feet.  
  
Usagi smiled to herself and gave a long stretch. Hisako would most likely be furious with her. She had gotten lost the night before, as she had been trapped in a storm.  
  
Her feet were quite sore from losing both her sandals. Her hands were relieved as Taro had mended each with some bandage he had been carrying. She ran her fingers over her palm and sang to herself softly.  
  
Taro snorted and opened his eyes. Usagi was standing in front of him, mumbling a song under her breath and peering out at the castle. 'Were you lost at all?' he asked.  
  
Usagi jumped slightly and swiftly span around. 'No, but if I hadn't stopped, I would be,' she replied quietly.  
  
Taro grinned and ruffled his hair. 'How are your hands?'  
  
Usagi peered at him. 'Thank you.'  
  
He slowly cocked an eyebrow. 'Whatever for?'  
  
Usagi's cheeks tinged with red. 'For tending to my wounds and staying here with me…'  
  
Taro laughed. 'It wouldn't be very polite to leave a woman in the rain with two ferocious chickens.'  
  
'I suppose. Thank you very much.' She quickly bowed her head.  
  
Taro nodded in return. 'I should escort you to the castle. I came on Hisako's command.'  
  
'Hisako ordered you to arrive?' Usagi asked, looking at him questionably.  
  
Taro nodded. 'I come from Sparati. I was beckoned a few days ago with an important notice. I do not know what she wants of me.'  
  
Usagi frowned. 'Sparati Waterfalls? Near Rune Lake?'  
  
'Yes,' Taro replied quietly.  
  
'I have been there many times. It is quite beautiful. At first, I didn't even know about it. I came across the term 'A village behind water,' and I slipped through the waterfall… Right into Sparati,' she smiled to herself. 'The citizens are very kind.'  
  
Taro chuckled. 'We enjoy music.'  
  
Usagi laughed. 'I recall being asked to perform for a ceremony. I was frightened… In front of the whole town!'  
  
Taro grinned and picked up both chickens. 'I will carry them for you,' he explained as she glanced at him uncertainly.  
  
  
  
'Where have you been? Link just went out to retrieve you!' Hisako's eyes narrowed as Usagi strode into the room with two fat hens underneath her arms.  
  
'I'm not your slave, Hisako. I was stuck in the storm and lost my way,' Usagi replied, handing the two chickens to a nearby chef.  
  
'You had better go find Link. He left in the middle of the night, and he hasn't returned since,' Hisako said angrily. 'You're filthy. Get changed.'  
  
'Taro from Sparati is here to see you,' Usagi responded, pointing at the door. 'He's in there.'  
  
'Taro?' Hisako glanced at Usagi questionably. 'The mercenary?'  
  
Usagi raised her eyebrows. 'That I did not know…' she bowed her head. 'I must go find Link.'  
  
'Very well. You must return shortly,' Hisako paced over towards her. 'Shuron is very dangerous, no? Maybe a fighter would do you well. Three is an interesting number, Sage.' With that, Hisako exited the room.  
  
  
  
'Three? What was she talking about?' Usagi sat down at the edge of the moat, dipping her sore feet into the water. She had changed earlier, and was now a suited in long blue robes with a long bow holding her hair at the back. She had disliked the look at first, but slowly was beginning to get used to the new style.  
  
Taro lay sprawled out beside her, taking in the sunlight.  
  
'You are a mercenary?' Usagi asked softly, staring into the water.  
  
'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to frighten you or anything,' Taro replied, opening his eyes.  
  
Usagi nodded in realization. 'I would have been surprised. You seem too kind for war.'  
  
'Kind, eh? Haven't heard that one in awhile,' Taro chuckled. 'Did you find Link?'  
  
Usagi glanced at him. 'He arrived at the castle. Hisako wished to speak to him, and sent me outside.' She paused. 'Again.'  
  
'Hisako has ordered me to accompany you two,' he announced.  
  
Usagi raised her eyebrows. 'Whatever for? Link is quite powerful… I wouldn't want you to get injured…'  
  
Taro shrugged. 'I have been in many battles. I have had close encounters with death and such… But I've always pulled through, in the end.'  
  
'You remind me of Link…' Usagi said quietly, and then sighed. 'Myself, I am a coward. I do not wish to fight on my own free will and kill for satisfaction.'  
  
Taro shook his head. 'A coward is someone who cares for nobody but themselves. I don't see that in you.'  
  
Usagi slipped back into her sandals and stood up. 'You have not seen me in battle.'  
  
'I don't need to. I can already tell you are caring towards other people. In battle, you are the one who pushes their allies to do their best. That is what I see.'  
  
  
  
So, how do you like Taro? I just absent-mindedly made the guy up, but my friend sure seems to like him! I'm going to post the next chappie soon! I want to thank everyone who responded to my fanfiction challenge, and those of you who are interested, please notify me! 


	9. Pain Is Real

'Usagi, you had better not upset Storm. She will surely send her rage down to my Village!' Hisako urged Usagi through the gates, eyeing Taro and Link with a sly grin. 'This woman is clumsy, watch out for her.'  
  
Before Usagi could react, Hisako had slammed the gates behind the trio and speedily headed for her castle.  
  
'Clumsy? I am not clumsy, Hisako!' Usagi yelled, puffing up in anger.  
  
Taro and Link looked at each other silently. Taro shrugged, while Link just shook his head.  
  
'So,' Usagi said, turning towards them. She had on a triumphant smile and placed her hands on her hips. 'Shuron is very dangerous…' she eyed them both seriously. 'So I will lead the way!'  
  
Link opened his mouth to protest, while Taro just nodded his head. 'Usagi is a brave woman. If she wants to lead, I will follow.'  
  
Link glanced at him with a confused look. 'What is we are attacked?'  
  
Taro grinned, patting his side. 'I'll be ready for it.'  
  
Link only frowned and turned to Usagi. 'You are fine with this decision?'  
  
Usagi nodded her head quickly. 'Do not worry! I have a few tricks up my sleeve, no?'  
  
p  
  
'Swamp,' Usagi murmured, a scowl plastered on her face. 'I have had bad experiences.'  
  
Link peered ahead.  
  
Before them was a large bog with muddy water and tattered lily pads. It looked as though a bridge had once stood, for the remains were scattered around in mere splinters.  
  
Usagi halted, picking up her robes to reveal her bare legs. 'I just know I'm going to lose my sandals,' she muttered, bracing herself.  
  
'Allow me to help you,' Taro declared, picking up the shorter woman and pacing into the water.  
  
Usagi instantly flushed. 'T-thank you.'  
  
Link, however, was left behind to trudge through the mud by himself. (AN: I know, that's a little harsh!)  
  
Taro stopped at the other side, mud drenched into his clothing. He carefully put Usagi down, who quickly smiled and bowed her head. Link walked up, mud splattered across his whole front and face. Usagi stifled a laugh, while Taro raised an eyebrow.  
  
'I slipped,' Link spluttered.  
  
'Wait,' Usagi said, gently wiping the mud off his face with her sleeve. She eyed him with a helpless smile. 'Are you hurt?'  
  
Link shook his head.  
  
Usagi nodded and whipped around. 'Then we shall continue!'  
  
p  
  
'A bombchu… I can take care of this one!' Usagi raised her fist in the air triumphantly, smiling back at both Taro and Link.  
  
'Are you sure?' Link asked, grimacing at the Bombchu's size. 'It's pretty big… It'll make a giant explosion…'  
  
Usagi tossed back her head and laughed ironically. 'Fear not, Sir Link! I will protect my followers as you would me! Ha!' she jumped forwards in a fighting stance. 'Come and get me, you oversized rat!'  
  
Taro smirked in amusement, while Link paled slightly, eyeing the creature with uneasiness. 'Don't get hurt.'  
  
Taro nudged Link and chuckled. 'She's not a girl; she's a woman! Usagi can handle herself, especially if she thinks she can…'  
  
Link scowled slightly. 'If she gets injured, I'll never forgive you.'  
  
The Bombchu's eyes gleamed sneakily, preparing to ram into the taunting woman before it. Usagi dodged to the side as it ran, landed gracefully on its head, and instantly thrust her hand down, aiming for the head.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Link gave a horrified cry and blocked the shattered pieces of debris with his arm, but Taro stood firmly, crossed arms.  
  
When the dust had cleared, Link's eyes darted frantically in every direction in search of the sage.  
  
'Looking for me?'  
  
Link squinted upwards and settled his eyes on Usagi's form, casually sitting on a branch with her feet happily dangling off the side.  
  
'I knew you could defeat that hunk of dynamite!' Taro cheered, clapping his hands with a wide grin.  
  
Usagi reddened slightly and hopped down. 'I need no sword,' she exclaimed happily. 'And I am NOT clumsy! Hear me, Hisako? NOT clumsy!' she waved her fist in the air.  
  
p  
  
Usagi fanned herself with her hand, breathing rather heavily as a bead of sweat dribbled down the side of her face. 'We're obviously near Storm, ' she whispered hoarsely. 'She lives right at the heart of Shuron's volcano.'  
  
'Here,' Link appeared beside her, holding out a glass bottle of milk. 'It's not good to dehydrate.'  
  
Usagi looked at him gratefully and carefully clasped the jar with both hands. 'You're very kind…' she took a small sip, then another, and hastily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 'Thank you,' she said, handing the remainder to him with a smile.  
  
Taro nudged Link with a goofy smirk, mouthing, 'Competitive Hyrulian.'  
  
Link raised his eyebrows as Taro gently took Usagi's hand. 'You look very tired, let me carry you, and you can sleep.'  
  
Usagi flushed as Taro plucked her off the ground, her long robes draping behind her. 'But… Taro…'  
  
He laughed and gave her with a flashy smile. 'Just relax.'  
  
p  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open as she felt a light tap on her shoulder.  
  
'We have arrived at the top, Usagi,' Taro said, gently placing her down.  
  
Usagi let out a long yawn, stretched, and peered ahead. Three large boulders blocked the way, allowing Usagi to heave a sigh and turn to Link. 'Explosive, please.'  
  
Link hesitantly handed her a small, black bomb. 'Be careful.'  
  
Usagi nodded with a bright smile and held up her index finger. A small flicker of fire appeared at the end, and she held it up to the wick.  
  
'Wall, be gone!' she cried, flinging the lit bomb at the boulders.  
  
A loud explosion erupted, and when the dust had cleared, the boulders had disappeared. A large, black hole was in its place, along with a rather large Dodongo.  
  
It snorted loudly and observed Usagi with its flickering eyes.  
  
'Crap,' Taro mumbled pacing forwards.  
  
'Stop,' Usagi commanded blankly, placing her arm in front of him. 'I can handle this… I'm not hesitant…'  
  
Taro eyed her with curiosity. Her blue eyes were now glazed over with a blazing sensation, intensely focused on the massive beast.  
  
And before either could protest, Usagi had already leapt ahead, practically flinging herself towards the awaiting creature.  
  
The Dodongo gave out a long, low growl and took one heavy step forwards.  
  
Usagi stopped herself a hair before its face, taking only a mere second to stare death straight in the eye, with anger unleashing in her own.  
  
The Dodongo simply stared back, debating on whether it should slash out at the girl or just gulp her down whole.  
  
Usagi smirked ironically. The massive reptile before her was stalling. 'Go back to the depths of hell, demon,' she breathed.  
  
The Dodongo unexpectedly responded with a flick of its tail, and a powerful slash, directed towards the young sage.  
  
Usagi inhaled sharply as the vast tail struck her square in the stomach. A gigantic bolt of pain heaved through her body as she sailed backwards.  
  
Taro reacted quickly, swiftly catching Usagi before she could land. Her robes were now tattered and slashed from where the Dodongo's tail had hit.  
  
Link had already thrust out his sword, blinded with rage. He let out an angry cry as he charged forwards and brought down his sword with all the force he could assemble.  
  
The Dodongo howled wearily and slumped to the side, obviously defeated.  
  
Link slowly drew out blood-coated sword and tossed it carelessly to the side with a hollow clank. 'It is my fault,' he thought wrathfully. 'Now she is wounded…'  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, Link whirled around and peered out for Usagi.  
  
Taro was knelt beside her limp form as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She spread her hand across her chest, desperately struggling to calm herself.  
  
Link dashed towards the two and collapsed beside Usagi, gazing at her in horror. Her lids were partially shut, as if she were effortlessly drifting off to sleep.  
  
Instead of drawing breaths, she drew out long gasps and wheezes. 'So…' she uttered weakly. Link grimaced at her suffering. 'So… This is what pain feels like… Surging through your body like an endless tidal wave… And…' she paused. 'It hurts…'  
  
p  
  
Well, that is another chapter done… Usagi seems to be pretty hurt! I wonder what should happen next…  
  
ChibiBear: Oi! Don't kill her off!  
  
What do you think, readers? Read and review, Onegai! 


	10. Death

Usagi bolted upright, cold beads of sweat dangling from her tousled golden bangs. She brought a shaky hand to her forehead, and then quickly to her stomach. A raspy gasp escaped her throat at the feel of bandages where bare skin should have been.

It was nighttime, and Usagi could only make out dark shadows, and outlined shapes by the moonlight. She felt her side receive excruciating shots of pain as she unsteadily got to her feet.

Ignoring the overwhelming throbbing, Usagi shuffled onwards, her eyes straining towards the lifeless Dodongo. Her blue orbs were filled with fear as she slowly approached the massive creature. She lightly rested her palm on its head, observing it as she came into contact with the rough skin. With a small intake of breath, her hand shot back at the feel of liquid. 'Blood…' she whispered hoarsely.

Her ear caught a faint snore as she tumbled backwards in surprise. She let out a nervous laugh and glimpsed sideways. Taro was slumped against a tree trunk, appearing almost peaceful as he yawned and flipped over.

Usagi blinked twice and scanned the area quickly. 'But, where did Link go?' she thought quietly. 'Did he… The Dodongo?' she yelped and scrambled backwards at the idea. 'Did the Dodongo eat him?' her nose wrinkled. 'Link wouldn't allow himself to be eaten by a… a mere lizard.'

She looked hesitantly towards the sleeping Taro, whose snoring grew louder by the second. Deciding upon it, she crawled forwards until she was before him, his face barely visible. Her hand outstretched, and she gently shook the sleeping mercenary.

Taro lazily rolled over, let out a snort, and swished her hand away. 'I wanna sleep,' he whined drowsily. Usagi frowned and slapped his shoulder forcefully. Taro was upright in an instant, his eyes half shut. 'Eh? Usagi?' he looked at her carefully, if not doubtfully. 'Are you feeling better?'

Usagi nodded reluctantly and put a finger to her lips. 'Where is Link?' she asked quickly. 'I woke up, and the Dodongo was slain, but alas, no Link to be found!' her fingers tugged impatiently at Taro's sleeve.

Taro cocked an eyebrow at her eagerness. 'I tended to your wounds…' he paused as his voice faltered uncomfortably. '…I didn't see anything, promise you that.'

Usagi scowled and urged him to continue with another yank of his sleeve.

'I think Link felt a little guilty. He finally left, claiming he had things to take care of.' Taro gave out a long yawn and slouched backwards. 'Can I sleep now? I'm really tired…'

Usagi nodded slowly, not really paying attention to the question. 'But… When will he return? Will he return?'

Taro sighed and faced her. 'If he's that content on protecting you, I can assure you he'll come back… soon enough.'

Usagi gave the smallest of smiles and ran her fingers through her hair. 'Good night, Taro,' she said before lying back on the tree.

'Yeah, see you tomorrow then,' he mumbled groggily. 'And I'm **not** waking up again, so don't hit me.'

Link peered down at his sword, running his fingers over the polished blade and quietly setting it beside him. His feet barely touched the water's edge as he sat huddled near the stream. 'Too late,' he muttered roughly. 'It's my fault.'

'I agree.'

Link jumped up and grabbed his sword, holding it out vertically before him.

A young man stood in front of him, his shallow eyes appearing quite amused at Link's reaction. His hair was charcoal black and messy as he ran his fingers through it. 'No need for violence, Link.'

Link blinked and quickly narrowed his eyes. 'How did you know my name?'

The man let out a husky laugh and grinned at him. 'For now, I'll keep that a secret…' he paused, frowning slightly. 'You've completely destroyed her innocence. Unforgivable.'

Link gripped his sword tighter and clenched his teeth together. 'What are you talking about?'

The taller man stared at him intently. 'Poor sage, her purity was completely wiped out… And to think she trusts you?' a grin played his lips. 'You're not worthy.'

Link's eyes widened. 'Usagi?'

He grinned in response. '_She_ isn't like you. _She_ isn't stained with the blood of war. You are foolish to think so. Her heart yearns for freedom, and yet you shadow it over with your own darkness…'

'Enough,' Link murmured. He bowed his head and allowed his sword to fall from his grip. 'Enough…'

'Come, Link. Don't be a fool and torment her precious soul. Set her free and come with me…' His hand raised, and a faint mist enclosed Link's form. '-And prevent her suffering…'

'Wake up! Please!' Usagi violently shook the sleeping Taro by his shoulders, anger beginning to blaze in her blue eyes. 'Wake up now!'

Taro opened one eye and groaned. 'Usagi, I'm _really_ tired…' he whined, desperately trying to turn over.

'**No**! Link hasn't returned… I'm getting very worried! We must go find him!' she looked at him pleadingly as tears welled her eyes.

Taro sighed and sat up, running his fingers through his bangs. 'Well, I guess that's a pretty good reason to wake me up…' His mouth curved into a sheepish smile and he let out a yawn.

Usagi frowned and pulled him up beside her. 'I've got nobody to blame but myself. How could I simply allow myself to _sleep_!'

Taro merely shrugged his shoulders. 'I did.'

'Never _mind_… Let's just go find him…'

'I am Mamarou, at this moment your master. I serve the mistress of darkness, and your instructions are to capture Song and slaughter the mercenary. I will give the command and you will obey…'

Link's head remained bowed until the final word was spoken. His head slowly lifted, and his blank eyes met Mamarou's. 'I will conform the dark mistress…' he repeated coldly.

Mamarou grinned and waved a hand over his face. 'Be ready.'

Link rubbed his head. 'Was it just a dream? I felt like I had lost consciousness… What happened?' he eventually opened his eyes and glanced sideways. His sword lay on the ground, untouched. He snatched it up quickly and faced the stream. 'Who was he?'

'I've found you!'

He turned around quickly, only to be powerfully forced backwards and into the water.

As Link rapidly broke surface, he span around to find a very drenched Usagi, choking out some access water.

'Usagi?' he sputtered, eyeing her with uncertainty.

She brushed her bangs back and cheerfully smiled at him. 'I'm here, Link!' her smile faded. 'Was I too weak? Is that why you left me?' Her eyes gazed at him with concern.

Link waved his hand in defense. 'I honestly don't find you weak, Usagi… I simply came here to clean my sword…'

Usagi eyed him suspiciously. 'It takes you all night to finish an effortless task?'

'I was confronted by a man, although I do not remember what he told me. I woke up with throbbing pains in my head," Link replied hastily.

Usagi looked at him worriedly. 'I'll _never_ forgive that man for bringing you pain.' She laughed cheerfully and flung herself at him. 'I missed you! I thought that lizard had swallowed you whole!'

Link let out a nervous laugh and looked towards Taro, who was grinning smugly.

            Usagi peered around nervously as the three tramped through the dark cave. 'I don't… I don't recall this passage being so… gloomy…'

Taro grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder. '_I'll_ protect you, Usagi.' His smile widened as he noticed Link's reaction. Link's fist clenched and unclenched. 'So will I,' he whispered harshly.

Usagi smiled widely and continued forwards, humming faintly under her breath as she observed the surroundings with curiosity. 'We have almost arrived.'

            Taro cocked an eyebrow as he approached the temple. It was extremely massive, with crumbling walls and lava spilling out the sides. Two torches could be made out at what seemed the entrance, and two shadowed figures at either side. What was even stranger, the entire temple was _floating_, sitting atop a massive rock, located directly above the lava pit below. A single bridge was the only access point.

Usagi, however, smiled undauntedly and clasped her hands together. 'Just like I remember it! Storm desired the solitary life, and so she chose to live somewhere private…' Her eyes cast towards the dark figures among the entrance, and she frowned. 'Although I do not recall _them_…'

Link unsheathed his sword in an instant, it's blade gleaming dangerously. 'Then they are the enemy.'

Taro smirked and crossed his arms. 'I think the green guy's got a point… If he is prepared to fight,' he paused to wink at Usagi. 'Then I am.'

'Green… Guy?' Usagi repeated, a hint of amusement tracing her voice. 'That's a new one.'

Link hastily scowled back at Taro and continued forwards. '_I'm not a green guy._'

As they drew nearer, Usagi ran in front of Link, at the foot of the bridge. The shadowed shapes were now visible, clad in long, gloomy black robes, hooded faces, and long poles topped with blades.

'Face me, demons,' Usagi demanded with a snarl. 'I am the Song Sage, come to free Storm from your darkness!' Her blue eyes blazed with rage as she rolled up a sleeve.

The two hooded forms tapped their poles to the ground, each letting out a long, dreary moan.

'For all the suffering you have caused us… You will pay. Now, you will completely feel the pain we had to feel!' She thrust her hands out in front of her, her fingers spread apart, and her teeth gritting together. '_No longer will I tolerate this. Unforgivable._' Her eyes flashed and her body racked with irrepressible rage. '**Unforgivable**!' Two beams of white light shot out towards the unsuspecting pair. The entire temple quivered as they were hit, and forced back into the wall, defeated.

Usagi stood, still in the same position, panting heavily. '_You will all pay, I swear._'

Taro took a surprised look at Usagi, but quickly replaced it with a casual expression. He tapped her shoulder, laughing inwardly as she jumped at his touch. 'Now why didn't you just use that stuff on that giant lizard, eh?' He chuckled good-heartedly.

Usagi blinked as drew both her hands to her sides mutely. 'Because I have greater hate towards this darkness… So much wrath I wish to bring out on them…'

Taro grabbed her arm, a questionable look written on his face. 'May I see?' He motioned towards her hands. Usagi, hesitantly, nodded her head and slowly raised them.

Taro raised his eyebrows as he unhurriedly examined her palms. 'They're… _burnt_?'

Usagi's head was bent, her bands now shielding her face. 'It… It really doesn't hurt as much, if it is a bad situation…' she murmured under her breath.

Link curiously peered over Taro's shoulder, and nearly fainted at the sight of her hands. 'Does this happen… every time?' he managed to say.

Usagi looked up at Link, who was stunned to find her smiling. 'I ignore it, for I use my powers when I seriously mean it. So… it doesn't hurt.'

Taro frowned in return and ran his fingers over the burns. 'It's amazing you can even deal with these conditions… I'm going to bandage them right away.'

            'This is the final room…' Usagi clutched the faintly glowing crystal, storms soul, tighter to her chest, gulping slightly. 'And the aurora is sickening.'

The massive boss room door stood tall before the three, a glistening golden lock securing it.

Link eyed her with concern, and then the door. 'If you do not wish to go in, don't,' he stated gruffly. Taro grinned and bobbed his head in agreement.

'No!' Usagi cried. 'No… I want to be there. I want to be nearby to make sure you don't get hurt!'

'You're stubborn when it comes to safety… If aiding us is going to bring you pain, I'm asking you not to worry for us,' Taro replied, glancing back at her. 'We both can handle this, I assure you. If something happens, I don't want you to protect us, but yourself.'

As they entered the room cautiously, Usagi had immediately scrunched her eyes shut, drawing the small crystal even nearer. 'Something horrible occupies this room…'

Link observed his surroundings, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. His palms were sweating uncontrollably, and his head began to pound as he made his way to the center of the room.

Usagi gasped as the door behind her automatically disappeared, a solid black wall in its place. She abruptly turned around, a look of panic written on her face. 'We're trapped, Link. I don't like the feeling of this room!'

Link seemed to ignore her, remaining in the middle, unable to make a move as he heard Usagi's faint cries.

'_So you've come… You have the Sage, you even brought the mercenary. Now is the time. You are under the control of the darkness._'

'It's you,' Link muttered, tilting his head up towards the hovering man above him. 'What are you talking about?' He backed up as the man extended an arm, a look of amusement hinting his features. He instantly felt a piercing sensation overwhelming his body, and he clutched his chest, gasping for air.

'Link?' Usagi watched, horror stricken, as his shoulders slumped, and a low hiss could be heard from him. 'Link! What's going on?'

Link spun around rapidly, an icy grin playing his lips. Usagi brought a hand up to her mouth as she gazed back into his gloomy, glazed eyes. He approached her slowly, his long sword vertically drawn to the side.

With a clank of metal, Taro was in front of Usagi, shielding her with a protective arm. His sword was much bigger than Link's, different symbols carved into the blade, which was now pointed towards Link. 'I _really_ don't like the look in your eyes.'

Link scowled and brought up his own sword up, followed by a low growl. He quickly lunged forwards, his own blade powerfully colliding with Taro's. He hissed angrily and pivoted on his heel, bringing it up once more to strike.

Taro, already prepared for the attack, caught the blade as it plummeted towards him with his own hand, and swiftly flung it and Link over his shoulder.

Usagi was at the side, her eyes gleaming with fear as Link readily flipped and again charged towards Taro. 'No… Why is this happening? Why is he like this?'

Taro grunted as Link's sword narrowly whipped past his head, slicing his white headband into two. '_He's good._' He exhaled as Link swerved around and lashed a deku nut out at Taro, who had already rolled backwards and dodged another attack at his head. 'Snap out of it!'

Link only smiled darkly and took out four arrows. One ice, one fire, one light, and one normal. 'Just try and evade these,' he snapped. With a laugh, Link shot two out at him.

Taro brought his massive sword around horizontally and easily sliced them both in half. Link only smirked and threw the ice one at him, quickly spun around, and hurled the other at Usagi.

Taro rapidly avoided the arrow meant for him and threw himself before Usagi, his sword thrown out as a shield. As the arrow collided, the blade was instantly frozen, now useless to him. He cursed inwardly as he realized both his hands were also iced up, stuck right to the blade.

Link laughed bitterly and slowly approached him, his sword aimed directly towards his chest. All at once, he broke into a run, and threw himself towards Taro.

At the last possible second, Link drew his sword into the air, and with one move, brought it crashing down.

'Stop this!' Usagi screamed suddenly, throwing herself in front of Taro. The blade barely missed her, and her hand lashed out at a surprised Link, striking him squarely on his cheek.

He instantly stumbled backwards, slowly bringing his head up.

At that, blank charcoal eyes met bright lively cerulean, and the entire room seemed to spin around them.

'How… How could you?' Usagi spat, speaking through gritted teeth. 'How _dare_ you…'

Link only stared back, almost in fear, as her blazing glare sank right through him, stabbing at his soul like venom.

'To think… To think someone like you, someone I trust, someone I admire… Could actually become a hazard, a threat.' She never looked away as she spoke. '_Why_?'

Link felt his eyes widen, and he collapsed to the ground, his sword still clutched tightly in his hand. '_A threat…_' He could make out the sounds of soft footsteps approaching.

'We should get out of here now, I don't like the presence…' Link cringed at the sound of Taro's carefree chuckle. 'You're a good fighter.'

'_How can he be so calm?_' Link's head remained bowed as he ran it through his head. '_Is he amused about it all? Does he find it funny I almost killed Usagi?_'

'Come on, Green Guy, everything's fine now.'

'_No… Everything isn't fine…_' Link gritted his teeth together, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter. '_I'm not green. Stop calling me that. Stop pretending I haven't done anything wrong!_'

Time seemed to slow down as Link slowly lifted his head, followed by a sickening rip of flesh. Usagi's piercing screams rang through the room, echoing far off into the distance.

Link now stood, his eyes filled with horror as he stared back at Taro, who was back looking up at him with confusion written on his face. Backing up, Link released his sword, taking in the scene before him. His blade had struck Taro right through his stomach, and he collapsed backwards with a soft thud, his sad eyes never leaving Link.

'_I have slain the mercenary… I have destroyed an ally…_' Link shook his head in disbelief at the lifeless heap before him. '_Have I become the enemy?_'

'**No**!' Usagi screamed aloud, refusing to look at what was before her. Tears spilled freely down her cheeks and soaked into her clothing. She cried out again, falling helplessly to her knees and pressing the crystal closer to her chest.

Taro, mercenary of Sparati, lay sprawled across the floor, Link's stained sword still buried into his chest.


	11. It Hurts Here

Usagi's eyes burned. In fact, everything burned. Her mind raced uncontrollably, and she felt the sudden urge to vomit. She sweated a cold sweat, and her entire body racked with grief.

The girl had witnessed it all. The sword cast through his stomach, the look of shock reflected in Link's gloomy eyes. She had seen the complete death of Taro.

Usagi didn't bother to look up; she could already picture the scene in her mind. The lifeless heap of mercenary, and even the alarmed expression on Link's face.

Her breathing was ragged, and she curled into a tight ball, sobbing into the hem of her outfit. '_Why_?'

Link, on the other hand, couldn't believe his eyes. One minute he was standing in the middle of the room, the next… His sword thrust right into Taro's middle, lying sprawled across the ground before him. He glanced sideways in an instant, expecting to find a dead Usagi.

She wasn't- but pretty close. She was at the side, twisted painfully, choking out cries and moans. Link turned his vision towards the carcass of Taro, still stiff with disbelief.

Usagi sniffled and tilted her head around. 'Why?'

Link cocked his head sideways, obviously confused to the situation. 'What's wrong? What- what happened to Taro? I don't understand…'

Usagi's swollen eyes widened, tears continuing to flow freely down her cheeks. '_You_ happened, that's what. You killed him, Link! Just look what you've done!'

Link frowned in obliviousness. 'I-I don't remember any of this… I didn't… I didn't do this… Did I? I don't remember this! Why…?'

'How can I even talk to you anymore? How can I even be in your _presence_?' Her voice quivered with incredible fear, harsh to his ears. 'What did Taro do to you?' She looked up at him. 'He was only trying to make things _better_… Why did you do it?'

Link honestly couldn't answer the sobbing sage. He was, even now, in tremendous shock at the sudden and gruesome death of Taro… And she was blaming _him_?

'Irrational sage…'

Usagi's head bolted upright at the deep hissing voice, her eyes narrowing both in caution and fear. 'Who are you? I demand that you show yourself!'

As if on command, a shadow begun to appear, hazy and unclear at first, and then finally taking the shape of a human, male preferably.

Link backed up in utter confusion, his eyes straining to watch both Usagi and the figure at the same time. Hardly realizing it, he clumsily tripped over Taro's fallen remains, and landed cleanly on his backside. 'I-I think I know you… At the pond… I can… Remember…'

The shadow's shoulders shook as it cackled, more like a screeching sensation. 'Fool! You killed your own companion at my very order! You will live with guilt!'

Usagi only stared in horror, lips quivering. 'Y-you mean… You did this! _Who_ are you!?'

The form whipped around to face her, almost with anger. 'I am the servant of the dark mistress!' he declared loudly. '_And_ the keeper of Storm.' With one flick of its wrist, the shadow was gone, and in its place, a tall man, messy black hair and gleaming eyes. '_That_ is precisely who I am.'

Usagi gave a muffled gasp, cupping her mouth with a hand. 'I've seen you before… I've talked with you… _You_… You did all this?'

He simply gave her a lopsided smile, his eyes twinkling with icy humor. 'Correct, my dear sage. I am Mamarou of the dark side, and I have come to slay the hero of Hyrule and take back what belongs to me… You.'

Usagi blinked at his gaze and quickly frowned. 'You… Of all people… Disgust me! For what you've done… To Link… To Taro… To the Sages… You shall pay!'

Mamarou chuckled, folding his arms. 'I don't think so, little sage. First, I will make _you_ suffer. The trouble you have caused the Dark Mistress, _you_ will pay.'

Before Usagi could respond, Mamarou had rested his palm on Link's head, muttering words under his breath. Link's eyes immediately went a blank, dull shade, and as soon as he had taken back his hand, Link had shot a harsh glance at Usagi, who shivered under his stare.

'What have you done to him?'

Mamarou raised upwards, a smug look on his face. 'You will see in time, dear sage, believe me.'

In an instant, Link was on his feet, a ferocious snarl escaping his mouth as he turned towards Usagi. His hand grasped for his sword, and he drew it out of Taro with one swipe.

Usagi backed up against the wall, sliding upwards as Link drew nearer in a slow pace, blade directed towards her. A lump formed in her throat as he came closer, eyes flashing dangerously. 'Please… Stop it…'

Link smirked ironically, and quickened his footsteps. Usagi bit back the urge to scream as he thrust his sword forwards, sinking deeply into the wall. The blade was inches from her cheek, slicing off a few hairs. Her closed eyes snapped opened in alarm, and she painfully examined his expression. 'Why?'

His brow furrowed at the shrillness of her voice, barely a whisper. 'Because you are worthless,' he replied huskily.

Her eyes widened at this, staring back at him in shock. He was so close to her, she could feel his warm, rapid breaths against her face and neck. He seemed exhausted.

'I can't kill you,' he said lowly. 'But I want to.'

'That isn't you talking,' she whispered, bowing her head. 'It can't be.'

She winced at the sound of his sword being pulled from the wall. He steadily drew to his side, watching her without any trace of emotion. 'Attack me.'

Usagi looked up hastily, her breath still. 'I can't, and I won't.'

He scowled, aiming the tip of the blade at her throat. Her delicate skin was sliced only slightly, a trickle of blood emerging from the small cut. 'Then you are a fool.'

Her body twitched at the feel of cold metal pressing against her. 'Nothing you can do will make me retaliate. This isn't the true Link. I don't care what you say.'

He growled, removing the blade from her throat. 'What if I decide to kill you, right here? I won't hesitate to slice your throat. I don't care if you die by my hand.'

She smiled faintly up at him. 'Then you would have done it already. You do care, Link. You just… Don't seem to understand it yet…'

He looked surprised at this. 'Understand what?' Usagi gave the impression of embarrassment as he closed the large gap between their faces. 'What am I not understanding, sage?'

She turned her face away. 'You don't know how much you're hurting me.'

'But I'm not even touching you,' he replied with a perplexed frown. 'How could I possibly hurt you?'

Slowly, Usagi twisted to meet his confused stare. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and she gently grabbed his free hand. 'No, Link,' she whispered suddenly. 'Not _that_ kind of pain…'

He bent his head, observing carefully. 'What…?'

Usagi hesitantly raised his hand, placing it softly on her chest. 'Here. It hurts right here.' She bit her lip, and then rested the side of her head on the back of his hand. 'And it wounds me more than anything.'

Link watched with widened blank eyes, stunned at the softness of her cheek against his calloused skin. As if realizing it, she released her grip on him with a faint blush. 'I don't know how you feel inside, Link, but please… Know how much I care for you…'

'Pathetic.'

Usagi glimpsed upwards, Mamarou hovering right above them. 'What a useless sage you are. You're going to let him easily destroy you, just because of your heart?'

Usagi swallowed quietly, tilting her head towards the ground. 'I won't fight my ally, no matter what the consequence. Link is…' She paused nervously. 'He's important to me…'

'Well _you're_ not important to him. Your life is meaningless,' he replied coldly. 'I do not see why the Mistress is requesting to spare your mere life.'

Usagi lifted her head reluctantly, staring Mamarou straight in the eye. 'I have the will to care for other people, unlike the coldness of your heart!' She threw out an arm protectively in front of Link. 'I will _never_ allow you to slay Link like you did to Taro! He was protecting _me_!'

Mamarou scowled in return. 'Hero of Hyrule, I command you to slaughter this sage! The Mistress will not regret this decision! Now, go!'

Usagi forced back tears as she felt Link's strong grip on her arm. Bracing herself, she clamped her eyes shut as Mamarou's insane cackles echoed through the room.

Link whipped her around; sword mounted high in the air, and plunged it back down, lightning fast. Usagi gasped aloud, not at the sensation of metal lashing through her chest, but at the sudden clanking of metal from beside her.

Two arms swung around her middle, and she was rapidly forced forwards, directly into Link's firm yet soothing embrace. He practically collapsed into her, his head buried deep into the back of her neck. His breathing was incredibly heavy, chest rising and falling to the same rhythm as the smaller figure in his arms.

Usagi had immediately frozen stiff with shock, cerulean blue eyes wide with astonishment. She faltered under his weight, trembling at his breaths against her neck. The Song Sage was utterly speechless.

He unexpectedly grasped her even closer to him, as if realizing her confusion. The only room left between the two was enough space to breath.

Gradually, and a bit hesitantly, Usagi returned the hold, standing on the tips of her toes and folding her arms around Link's neck. She exhaled absently, gently caressing his back.

'You… Smell good…' Link mumbled quietly. His cheek was rested on her shoulder, and both eyes were drowsily closed. 'You smell… Like… Flowers…'

Usagi smiled warmly at this. 'You're starting to understand… I'm glad.'

'What the _hell_?' Mamarou snapped angrily. 'I said take her _life_, not her _body_!'

Usagi could feel Link straighten at Mamarou's voice, and she felt a little frightened. 'Link?' she murmured nervously, looking up at him.

Link released her in an instant, grabbing for his sword. Usagi's heart sank as he glared with fury, his blade once again focused on her. He dashed forwards, brought up his sword with an wrathful cry and… It flew out of his hands, right into the air, purposely striking a startled Mamarou in the back.

Usagi gasped and avoided the scene as Mamarou plummeted from the sky, the blade still plunged deeply into his back. 'You- you betrayed me…' he hissed.

Link's eyes twitched with fury as he sprawled across the ground with a loud _thump_, a few feet away from Taro. 'Go to _hell_,' came his husky response.

Usagi slumped to her weak knees, vision blurring. 'I-I thought you were going to really hit…' she said, breathless. 'The look in your eyes… It scared me…'

At first, Link didn't reply. Usagi looked over curiously, her eyesight hazy. He, too, was on his knees, rubbing his head with both palms. 'Are you alright?'

She crawled over next to him, eyeing him with concern. 'Link?'

Finally, he looked up, and his eyes were back to normal. Usagi smiled warmly, if not tiredly, and she leaned into his side. 'I missed you- a lot.'

            Link stared forwards in disbelief. There were two bodies lying across the floor before him, his sword drawn into one of them.

Usagi had fallen asleep on his shoulder, mumbling softly in her slumber. He felt somewhat uneasy at her closeness, but for some strange, ironic reason- he felt like it had already happened.

With a small sniff, she opened her eyes halfway, tilting her head to the side. She found herself looking right up at Link, and yelped in surprise. Usagi scurried away in embarrassment, covering her red face with her hands. 'Ah… I'm sorry about… Falling asleep like that…'

Link blinked in confusion, scratching the back of his head. 'But… What happened to Taro? Who is that?' He directed his finger towards Mamarou.

Usagi glanced downwards and shook her head. 'Don't worry about it… Taro died… Boldly…' Tears escaped her eyes. 'It was good of him…'

'I… I don't understand…'

Usagi smiled bitterly at his reply. 'Neither do I…' She paused sadly. 'There is nothing more we can do for the mercenary… But… I'll always be… Missing him…'

Link rubbed his temples. 'I wish I could remember…'

She simply shook her head. 'It's best you don't, for now…'

'Then… Where is the Storm Sage?' Link asked suddenly. He got to his feet, scanning the room hastily. 'What happened to it? Is it gone?'

Usagi stood by his side, eyes fixed upwards. 'Storm will come, when she feels its time.' She turned towards him with a slight blush. 'Do you… Remember anything?'

Link stared at her for a moment, and then shook his head. 'I can only remember… You… You were at the side of the room, crying… And Taro was… Just lying there…'

Usagi smiled gently, twirling a strand of hair through her fingers. '_He doesn't remember… Being so near… He was so close to me…_' She reddened and averted any eye contact. '_He doesn't remember telling me… Saying I smelled of flowers… And I… I'll never forget it…_'

'Usagi?' Link paused, bewildered at her sudden embarrassment.

'_At least… I can remember…_' She glanced up towards Link with a reassuring expression. 'I'll never forget, Link, so you don't have to worry…'

He frowned, running what she had just said through his mind. 'Forget what? Are you feeling all right?'

As if being woken up from a daydream, Usagi shook her head. 'It's… It's nothing…' she replied, beaming cheerfully. 'I don't think I was paying attention…'

Link blinked again. 'Of course…'

Usagi laughed, if not timidly, and clasped her hands together. 'What exactly is Storm waiting for?' she muttered impatiently. 'Makoto, we don't have all day…'

Link continued to stare at the side of her face in wonder. '_Why is she acting so strange? She seems… Uncomfortable… Why?_'

'Makotooooooooooooo!'

'_Is she threatened by my presence?_'

Usagi shuddered for a moment, bringing out Storm's crystal from beneath the folds of her robe. 'Makoto, I've got your soul right here…'

'_Usagi… I'm sorry, for whatever happened…_'

She laughed aloud again, more exaggeratedly. 'This isn't funny anymore, Makoto!'

Absently, Link silenced her with his finger. Both stared back at each other in confusion, Link surprised at his own actions, Usagi flushing with awkwardness.

'I just wanted to know… What happened…' he explained uneasily, removing his finger. 'When I couldn't remember… Why you were crying…'

Usagi hesitated for a minute, touching her lips absentmindedly. 'I was crying… I was crying because…' She paused, trying to find the rightful words. 'Because I couldn't defend Taro… Because you were… Suffering…'

Link watched her mutely.

'And… It hurt me to see you like that… The lifelessness reflected in your eyes… The way you demanded for me to use violence against you...' She looked up at him. 'But you finally realized it, in the end.'

He didn't say anything, but continued to gaze down at her for a few moments. Slowly, he extended a hand and grasped Usagi's wrist lightly. 'It hurts…' he said quietly, bringing her arm up. 'What hurts?' Usagi questioned with concern. 'Were you injured?'

As if in a daze, he shook his head, and rested her hand on his chest. 'It hurts right here.'

Usagi's eyes widened as he met her eyes. 'How… How did you remember that?'

Link gave the faintest of smiles. 'You smelled like flowers… I almost forgot…'

Before Usagi even had time to breath, the room flashed a bright yellow, and a young woman appeared in the middle of the room, head bowed.

'Storm!' Usagi cried, hurriedly rushing over to her. 'Makoto!'

The woman lifted her head slowly, face holding no emotion whatsoever. Usagi fumbled beneath the folds of her clothing, eventually retrieving the small crystal. She paced up to Storm, who was staring at her blankly, and thrust it right into Storm's chest.

The life returned to her green eyes, and she blinked a few times. 'U-Usagi?'

Usagi nodded in response, a smile on her face. 'Hello Makoto.'

Storm, otherwise known as Makoto, grinned widely. 'That's quite the guy you've got with you, Song… Such good taste in men!' she laughed, referring to Link.

Usagi blushed and scowled at the same time. 'Sorry to break it to you, Storm, but I'm not _with _him in that way. You're still boy-crazy!'

Makoto giggled and bobbed her head reluctantly. 'It was very kind of you to put me back together, so I suppose I shall come with you two?'

Usagi nodded in return. 'That's correct.'

Makoto shrugged her shoulders and stole a glance at Link. 'I know you like her, am I right?' With a wink, and a series of mutterings from Usagi, she disappeared and returned to a crystal.

'Just ignore her…' Usagi mumbled, turning to Link. She handed him the glowing crystal, still shaking her head. 'She should honestly be the sage of nonsense…'

'I don't think she was _that_ bad,' Link replied with a slight smirk.

            'One more temple, Link… I'm actually kind of nervous…' Usagi folded her arms over her chest with a deep sigh.

'It could be a lot worse…' Link responded, grinning widely. 'And I mean _a lot_ worse.'

Usagi narrowed her eyes in an instant, tilting her head towards him. 'If you're going to say what I think you're going to say, let me advise you not to…'

'Oh look! A gigantic flea!' Link shouted amusedly, pointing behind her.

Usagi cocked a weary eyebrow, tapping her foot against the ground. 'I hate you.'

**Authors Notes:** I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, but it didn't come out quite like I wanted to… Oh, sorry I killed off Taro so soon. But you want to see some romance happening, don't you?

**ChibiBear:** O_o Link is freaky when he's all… Hypnotized like that…


	12. Goodbye

          Usagi tapped her chin reflectively, allowing her intent eyes to peer around Mount Shuron one final time. '_Goodbye, Taro… Thank you for everything._'

'Usagi?' Link followed her gaze towards the massive mountain before them, and rested a hand on her shoulder. 'I'm sorry I couldn't help him…'

She blinked, breaking the trance, and faced him abruptly. 'What? Link, I'm just happy you survived. When I saw that new gleam in your eyes, I knew it was critical. Taro is at peace…' She set her palm lightly across his and smiled with reassurance. 'I will miss him, yes, but he died fearlessly in battle, and it was what he would have wanted.'

'I agree,' Link replied, nodding his head. 'You _do _know we'll have to face Hisako, in order to pass through the gates once more?'

Usagi's face immediately fell. 'Don't remind me…' She sighed loudly. 'As long as we confront her together, perhaps I'll be able to handle her…'

'Right.'

          'The mercenary has been killed?' Hisako sat atop her throne, pale hands folded neatly in her lap, and legs crossed elegantly. She watched expressionlessly as the young Song Sage before her nodded her slowly nodded her head in response. 'And what of Storm?'

Usagi looked up with haste. 'All is well. Everything is as it should be…'

Hisako cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. 'If everything was as it should have been, then pray tell me, how did the mercenary of Sparati end up in this fate?'

'Excuse me.' Link rose to his feet. 'Taro died in a harsh battle, but he did it with courage.'

Her vision shifted to him, her lips pursed into a grim line. 'I knew you'd make it back,' she said with a dry smile. 'Did the little girl get in your way? She is most likely the reason the poor man is dead.'

Usagi's eyes expanded instantly as she tilted her head back, dazedly staring back at Hisako. '_It was… For my sake… He was slain… for my sake…_'

'No.' Link bowed his head. 'Usagi did nothing of the sort, Miss Hisako. She has a great deal of strength, although sometimes she may hide it with kindness. She has faith and trust in those close to her. I don't think… You don't seem to understand her importance.'

Hisako's dull eyes flashed in return, her mouth just slightly agape with shock. She quickly blinked back any shown emotion, and wrinkled her nose. 'I see. You must be more devoted to the woman than I had thought… And remember, kindness can be a weakness, especially when it comes to battle. She may contain…' She paused to glare at Usagi, who didn't really seem to notice. '_Some_ strength, but not enough.'

Link ignored her and turned towards Usagi. Her face was pale, and her eyes were still widened with unmistakable alarm. He doubted if she had actually heard the discussion. "Everything is fine. We should go."

Gradually, Usagi looked up at him. Her expression was impassive; her eyes were now clouded over and drained of happiness. "I shouldn't have come out alive."

Link couldn't take it. He seized her shoulders almost with violence, and shook the elf with urgency. "Listen to me Usagi. Taro died bravely, you said so yourself. He died protecting _you_, because that was all that mattered to him. He wanted to protect you, and there was absolutely _nothing_ that could have stopped him. He was killed with a purpose. You."

Tears welled her blue eyes, and he couldn't tell if she simply hurt. He released her with reluctance. "It's up to you. You can let that woman put you down, or you can fight back."

She nodded solemnly, and turned to face the impassive Hisako with a new look of determination. "Hisako! I'm not about to fall into your lies again! Taro's death has brought me much pain… I don't need any more of it! Hisako, I never want to hear your lies again!"

She brushed past Link hurriedly, and retreated through the doors quickly. He looked back at the alarmed Hisako one final time.

Link began to feel slightly uncomfortable with the awkward silence between himself and Usagi. She seemed completely impassive, solemnly striding along side him as if she were a ghost. He stole a few concerned glances towards her.

She didn't seem to be responding, noticing or not, so, uneasily, he broke the silence. "Where are we headed next?"

He didn't receive a response for what seemed ages, but gradually her soft, tranquil voice responded, "Sparati Falls…"

Link kicked himself mentally as he realized the obvious pain tinting her expression as she mentioned the destiny. Why was he so horrible around women?! "Aa…"

But why did she seem so… distant to him? She appeared hurt, in a way. The Sage had stoop up to the lies of Hisako with great confidence, why wasn't she satisfied? She should have been blissful!

But no… There she was, close at his side, an impassive mask on her face... At least, on the outside. Perhaps she was simply in deep thought?

Odd. Very odd. Women perplexed Link in ways he knew would never be understandable! Women! Women! He wished he could just cry out how much the creatures frustrated him!

And yet… He couldn't help but to steal another glance at her. Yes, women were incredibly difficult in the matters of toleration, but in fact, _she_ was so much more than the others. She was different. Very, very different.

He scowled inwardly. Why, even Ruto herself had accused him of preferring men to females! Not likely… Men were difficult as well, he knew all too well.

Usagi inhaled faintly, and then sighed. He smiled and watched her curiously. Usagi. She was like a bird to him. A frail little bird. She even sang like one at that, with the gentleness of her voice, which tended to bring warmth to him no matter what the situation. A soothing sound, in which only she could produce.

With all that in mind, he found himself blurting out "sing."

Usagi blinked in confusion and cocked her head to the side in am inquisitive manner. "What did you say?" Her eyes reflected the sunlight as she turned to face him.

Link felt himself blush uncontrollably as he hesitated to find the rightful words. "Ah… I think it would be very nice if you sing… sang. For me. I mean, for you. I mean… Please?" he bit back the urge to slap himself for being such a fool.

Usagi's ears twitched, and the grim line that had been her lips had now altered into a warm smile. "Of course, Sir Link. For you."

          A hooded figure amongst the trees let out a dry giggle, which seemed to echo throughout the forest. It could make out the nearing voices on the air.

Two figures were slowly approaching, and in silence, the lingering shadow was prepared.

          Usagi, on the other hand, was feeling herself nearly burst with content as she sang; fully, clearly, and with all of her emotions overpowering the tune.

She had, undeniably, been startled and surprised with Link's sudden request, but now it felt as if she were to soar into the heavens.

Any darkness she had felt was completely overwhelmed with her rising hope and confidence. She could always express herself by song.

Link watched with amusement as the elf began to twirl forwards, laughing like a little girl. Yes, she was different.

          The cloaked form toiled even closer to the nearing duo, mouth twisted into an icy smirk. It was ready for them.

          Usagi stopped her song short, and instead, gave a small yelp of shock. She staggered backwards, eyes focused with disbelief.

Link had reacted immediately, dashing up in front of the horror-stricken Usagi and taking a protective stance, his sword at ready. He blinked with puzzlement almost instantly.

There the source of Usagi's yelp was, it barely came up to his shoulder! In fact, it wasn't terrifying at all, for it was a mere child with a Keaton mask!

"Ohoho…" The shrill voice imitated, and as Link had to admit, quite badly. "I am the sly Keaton who has snuck up on you ever so sneakily! Ha! Now you must pay me."

Usagi took the opportunity to push Link lightly aside. She bent over to stare the child right in the eye with a look of amusement plastered to her face. "As I recall, a proper Keaton stumbles across travelers and challenges them with various riddles. You are to pay us."

The imitating Keaton appeared dumbfounded as she looked up at Usagi through the plastic mask. "Um… I don't have any money… Hoho…"

"Just as I expected," the smug song elf replied. She extended a single finger and tapped the tip of the mask's nose. "You are certainly not a Keaton."

The child merely stood, frozen on the spot. "Well, I suppose you're cleverer than I predicted… I'm not really a Keaton, but a twelve year old Sparatian girl in a mask."

Usagi laughed softly. "I never would have guessed…"

"I guess you really are stupid," the child snorted. "Wasn't it obvious enough? You two must be real idiots to be outsmarted be a kid."

Usagi was taken back momentarily. "I'll have you know this is the Hero of Hyrule you are referring to. He's not an idiot."

The masked child seemed shocked. "Really? That's Link?"

Usagi nodded knowingly. "We have been travelling. Our destination is currently Sparati Falls… So, we must be going."

"Nonsense! I bet you'll get him lost or something." The child giggled blissfully. "You may call me Keiko, but around Sparati I am known as the chicken girl."

"I wouldn't get him lost, Keiko," Usagi replied curtly. "I know my way around these parts."

The girl responded by pulling down her eyelid. "Nyah, nyah, I bet you would. Poor Link, I guess I'll have to take him myself!" She giggled blissfully and latched herself to his arm. "It will be fun!"

Usagi cocked an eyebrow as Keiko began to pull him forwards. "Just how old are you? Isn't it a little dangerous to be wandering around here…"

"I can take care of myself, if you haven't noticed," she replied cattily. "I'm old enough, so don't worry about me."

Usagi twitched here ears, and was silenced.

          "Wow! I can't believe you defeated the Ganon! Did you get a good look at him? Aya… He was so ugly! I'm so proud of you!"

Usagi rolled her eyes absently at the child's non-stop flattering of Link. The entire trip through the forest consisted of her ramblings, squeals, and even more compliments. Even thinking about it made her heart clench uncontrollably.

Usagi kicked herself mentally. Who was she to have such sudden feelings towards the girl? Was it jealously, an emotion she had never felt?

The trio ended up in front of a massive waterfall, something very familiar to Usagi. It was none other then Sparati Falls.

"Hey! Hey!" Keiko released Link reluctantly and began to wave her arms around. "Requesting permission to access Sparati, if you don't mind!"

Link gave her a sceptical look, wondering just why the girl was shouting at a waterfall. 'Odd, odd child…' He cocked an eyebrow and remained silent.

To his awe, the rock behind the waterfall began to part, revealing a large gateway into the shadows of what seemed to be the city of Sparati.

Two figures emerged almost immediately, swords drawn with caution. "Who goes there?"

Usagi inhaled sharply at the sight of the two men. Their uniforms were identical to those of Taro, even with the matching white headband.

Keiko marched forwards with a smug expression, either hands rested against her hips. "Look, swords aren't going to frighten me anymore."

One of the boys blinked in confusion, and then nudged his companion. "Don't fret, it's just the chicken kid…"

"I'm not a kid," Keiko snorted angrily. "By the way, Shinta, this man is the Hero of Hyrule so show him some respect." She acknowledged Link with a wave of her hand.

Shinta glimpsed at Link with surprise. "Really? I've heard a bit about you. Everyone says you're popular around the women, especially the Princess." He grinned and leaned against his sword. "Lucky dog."

"Well, as you can see, unfortunately, he already brought one along," Keiko responded, eyeing Usagi with narrowed eyes.

Shinta glanced at her as if only realizing her presence only then. "Aha, then he is favoured by the ladies… Well then, Princess Zelda doesn't even compare with this little creature."

Usagi blushed ferociously, desperately trying to hide her embarrassment. "Ah…"

He chuckled with amusement, tapping his sword against the ground. "What is your name, little woman?"

Keiko lowered her eyes. "Shut up, Shinta. You're a guard, not a lovesick puppy. This woman is the song elf of Hyrule. She has been here before… Idiot."

Shinta gave a sheepish smirk. "Ah, yes, I remember you. You're Usagi… I've only seen you from a distance, and your voice is angelic…"

"Drool over her elsewhere, I want to get in, damnit!" Keiko stamped her foot with urgent demand. "Let me in!"

"You have the aggression and impatience of a chicken, Keiko," Shinta retorted with a laugh. "Very well, I suppose I'll let you pass."

With that, the two guards cleared the entrance to Sparati, and the three finally walked into the massive city.

**Author's Notes: **I enjoyed writing that chapter, because I was looking forward to Sparati. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Arigatou!


	13. Heart's Reflection

            The massive behind-water city was nothing like that of Link had predicted. There was one particular word that could explain such a sight. Busy. Very, very busy.

The streets were literally overflowing with citizens, ranging from small children to the elders. Many of which, Usagi mused with a faint smile, were there for purchasing purposes. Her eyes scanned her surroundings with inward satisfaction as Link and Keiko wandered slowly ahead.

Most of the bystanders regarded the curious Usagi with a look of awe, or even a polite nod of greeting. She was taken aback for a split second, and then reddened. '_They remember me, even after all these years of war… I am not unknown…_'

The song elf had been correct. She was very much recognized as the beautiful young elf, who had unleashed the wonders of her voice into Sparati so many years ago. Word was sent out rapidly of the arrival, and soon enough, every Sparatian had heard of Usagi.

Usagi, unaware of the sudden wildfire chatter spreading through the city, was now straining to keep up with the chicken girl and the hero of Hyrule.

Just as she was beginning to doubt her ability to keep mere sight of the duo, a firm grip on her arm briskly jolted the elf out of her thoughts. Through her confusion, she glanced sidelong to meet the eyes of a familiar, rather reddened guard; Shinta. Her expression sent a brief, quizzical look in his direction.

He seemed uneasy, embarrassed at that. "I… I apologize, Miss, but you are requested to be presented before the Leader… It was an order…"

Usagi blinked bluntly, and then frowned. "But… What of my two companions? I surely cannot leave them! And I won't be able to find them again…"

The young guard clucked his tongue, his amused expression never failing to fall. "Well now, as I recall, those two were the ones who abandoned _you_…" He studied her disheartened expression cautiously, and then quickly returned his attention to the sea of people. "Ah… Do not fret, for you are not the type to be forgotten in the eyes of a male… The hero of Hyrule isn't that arrogant, now, is he?"

Usagi smiled blissfully in return and allowed him to pull her through the crowds. She had discovered his soft side. '_The soft side of Shinta._' She giggled inwardly.

            The Leader, in the prospective of Usagi, was a middle-aged, arrogant, stubborn man. Every time she was in his presence, she always felt an overwhelming unease. And as Shinta led her to the throne room, and was briskly dismissed, she felt as if any contentment she had felt had then been taken away.

The Leader, known formally as Seer, observed her with his dull gray eyes. After an uncomfortable silence on Usagi's outlook, he broke the silence. "I have been told of the beauty of your voice, little woman, but now I see it is not only that…"

She bent her head nervously. "Ah…"

He chuckled with obvious amusement, and Usagi had to bite back a shudder. "No need to be shy, Usagi of Hyrule. You are most welcome in Sparati."

Usagi grimaced at the sound of her name on his mouth. She could tell it was a simple game to him, and for that she hated him. '_Get to the point…_'

He eyed her wearily, a hand rested under his cheek. Usagi quickly realized he was waiting for a response. "I feel very welcome here, Leader…"

He nodded with a grin and inspected her face. "But of course. I summoned you here for a simple request…" He paused for her nod of approval. "If it is not to much trouble, would you, perhaps, sing for Sparati once again?"

She didn't respond at first, but twisted her fingers together in deep thought. "Of… Of course, Seer… I would be honored to sing for you."

His smirk broadened instantly. "That is excellent to hear. My people adore you… Ah, you are to sing at the break of dawn, to welcome the morning's sun. I will have an escort retrieve you."

Usagi smiled a weak smile and bowed her head, avoiding any eye contact. "If it pleases you. I will do what you ask of me, Leader."

Seer nodded in agreement. "Shinta!" He shouted so loudly, Usagi had to refrain form holding her ears. "Take this young lady back." He smiled towards her. "I look forward to tomorrow."

            "I know where that chicken kid lives, so I'll just take you there," Shinta announced quietly. "The two should be located there. I have a feeling."

Usagi nodded tiredly, not bothering to reply properly.

He smirked suddenly. "I heard you are going to sing for Seer tomorrow. Every Sparatian has already heard about it." He chuckled. "I see you do not have a liking for him?"

She bobbed her head serenely, any drowsiness now gone. "I can't stand the way he stares directly at me! It's so frightening I can scarcely react…"

He laughed aloud and embraced her shoulder. "He's pretty perverted, then. I already figured…"

Usagi's eyes widened. '_Seer is a **pervert**?_'

Keiko's house, to Usagi's surprise, was a shop. It was located on the far edge of the city, and had a small sign on the door reading 'Keiko's chicken house.'

"She raises a whole bunch of them," Shinta explained as she inspected the door. "And sells them, too… I guess she's pretty good at it." He shrugged.

"Interesting…" Usagi murmured, rapping her fist against it. "A chicken house…"

Keiko answered the door drowsily, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. "What do you want?" She squinted towards Usagi. "If you're looking for Link, he went out to find you." She eyed Shinta with a glare. "What are _you_ doing here? Go away before I send my chickens after you!"

With one swift move, she had pulled Usagi inside the small house, and slammed the door in a very surprised Shinta's face. She scowled at the closed door. "And don't you come back, stalking idiot!"

Usagi couldn't help but smile at the younger girl's familiar rage. "You must be tired, no? Perhaps it would be best if we both got some rest."

Keiko flapped a hand at her. "Just because I'm grumpy at _him_ doesn't mean I'm sleepy. He's bothered me enough as it is… So infuriating!"

Usagi laughed softly. "Would you really send your hens after him? Isn't that a little cruel?"

Keiko flopped onto a nearby chair with an exasperated sigh. "Shinta's a stupid idiot… And he's annoying, too." She shrugged. "But he's impressive at the same time."

"Aren't you too young for him?"

Keiko grinned, eyes now closed peacefully. "I'm fourteen at the moment, he's sixteen." She stretched. "Not that it really matters."

Usagi smiled warmly and took a seat nearby. "Do truthfully find him blunt? I think he's rather kind…"

"… I hate him."

"Oh, I doubt that," she replied with a laugh. "You're simply doubting your feelings for him, that's all. You shouldn't reject any emotions."

"Oh, shut up…" came the curt, muffled reply. "It's bad enough having him around all the time."

"Well, I think it's cute," Usagi said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "You should confess, soon. You'll regret not ever saying anything to him."

There was an abrupt pause. Gradually, Keiko broke the silence. "Oh, please…" she scoffed, confirming her disbelief. "Such nonsense…"

Usagi smiled amusedly as the girl squirmed in her position. "Consider it, please… I can tell how you are feeling. Just think about it…"

Keiko shifted once more; her back facing Usagi. "If you will, I… I'll think about _trying_…"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," she retorted, almost with frustration. "You obviously feel for the hero of Hyrule. Surely somebody has mentioned this?"

Usagi stared at her blankly, mouth slightly agape. "I… I…" She blushed sheepishly, not bothering to reply. Her head bowed, trying to conceal her sudden embarrassment.

"You don't have to say anything, Usagi, but don't discourage these facts… For now, it is late. I need to get some sleep now. Goodnight.

Usagi smiled to herself and glanced out the window. Tomorrow would be along day, a longer day than she had ever expected. And tomorrow, she would finally reveal herself.

**Author's Notes:** I know it was short, but I'm still thinking really hard. I hope this chapter was satisfactory, because I wasn't too happy with it at all. Until the next chapter, ja!


	14. Crescent Moon

**NOTICE: **Ohayo… Before you read the story, I would just like to know if anybody plays on neopets, because I now have a guild dedicated to anime and manga. There are lots of contests, and I'm thinking of posting my brand new fanfiction there, too. Some other members want to post their stories as well, so it would give you a chance to read even more! Interactive, too! Arigatou, enjoy the story.

**My Guild:** http://www.neopets.com/guilds/guild.phtml?oid=elemental_ronin

Usagi peered at her reflection in the large, oval-shaped mirror. It was currently morning, and a while earlier she had been beckoned back into the Sparatian fortress to prepare for her performance.

She had been pampered for what seemed hours among Seer's waiting ladies, and Usagi herself was surprised at the fact the sun hadn't yet risen when they had finally finished.

She didn't look like the regular song elf she once was. Her lengthy blond hair had been pulled back into a braided ponytail, while she had been dressed into a long, flowing white gown that trailed beautifully behind her. '_It's like a wedding dress_,' she mused.

Her long elven ears had been decorated with a considerable amount of gems and rings, which clinked delicately as she moved about. What was now imprinted on her forehead made her more puzzled then ever- a tiny, silver crescent moon, symbol of Sparati.

 She heaved a dreary sigh. Of course she was excited about the performance, but on the other hand, Link hadn't even shown up the night before… Now there was absolutely nobody who could comfort the butterflies in her stomach.

"Miss. It's time."

Usagi straightened herself, patting down her dress. Incredible nervousness bit at her as maids led her down a few hallways. For the first time in her life, she was feeling lonely.

She was guided onto a small platform, and as she stepped out, into the dimness of morning, all the people of Sparati could now be seen before her very eyes.  The anxiety increased.

The leader, Seer, sat regally to her right, smiling warmly back at her. "You may unleash the powers of your voice," he coaxed tenderly. With a wave of his hand, she was signaled to begin.

She took in a deep, raspy breath, and stepped into the center of the stage.  The massive crowd hushed themselves into complete silence, and all attention was focused on her. She scanned the audience one final time, and then, through all her angst and lonesomeness, sang.

"_I still can't believe that I'm not all alone_"__

Frustrated, Keiko squirmed past the rapidly growing crowds. Either they weren't aware of her struggle, or they really didn't care. Seething with annoyance, she cursed them under her breath and continued.  
"_I couldn't even see myself until I met you"_

As she pushed past two more spectators, an excruciating shot of pain overwhelmed her head, and she halted instantaneously. Caution quickly replaced anger as a low chuckle rang through her ears, and slowly she pivoted on her heel.  
_"I used to walk all by myself_"

She felt her eyes widen with sudden fear. There, towering over Keiko, was an elder man, his hand stubbornly clamped over a considerable amount of her wild raven hair. His grin was sickening, and it broadened as she shot a furious glare up at him._  
"And I didn't even see this blinding light before me"_

With a violent thrust, he jerked back his hand and forced her forwards. With a yelp of surprise, Keiko's smaller body was urgently crushed against his. He bent over and huskily whispered into her ear, "Don't fight me…"_  
"I was scared to hold you all in my arms"_

She clenched her teeth together, fighting the urge to snap back at him. His chest heaved with ragged pants as he drew her even closer, and the distinct smell of alcohol tainted his clothing. '_You smell revolting_,' she wanted to scream. '_I can't breath!_' Instead, she found herself struggling beneath him, wincing at the firm grip he had on her. "Let me go…" she hissed, vexed, "you conceited _pig_…"  
_"I miss you… I can feel it_"

With sudden wrath blazing in his dull eyes, he snarled, "I told you not to fight me!" The man quickly lashed out at her, striking her powerfully across the face. A pain filled cry escaped her lips as she felt the impact take its effect, and she toppled backwards._ 'Why are they all ignoring? Why won't they help?'_   
"_I'm going to fight my way through_"__

Keiko briefly stared up at him, and then scrambled through the remainder of the crowd on her hands and knees. She threw herself into a far corner, completely sure that the man was out of range. With a final attempt to conceal her pain, she buried her face in her hands and wept._ 'Pig… Pig! That arrogant pig!'  
"Life is about fighting and hurting..."_

Through a choked sob, Keiko limply drew away one of her hands, now aware of the sticky liquid covering her upper lip. She stared at the dark substance coating her fingertips momentarily, turning her palm over in wonder, and hazily realized it was blood- hers. She tilted her head back, allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheeks.__

_"That's what I believed until the day I met you"_

She closed her eyes, somewhat infuriated at herself, but too exhausted to conceal her emotions. '_Damn my tears… Damn it!_' Her free hand balled into a tight fist, and she slammed it back against the ground. '_Stop being weak, Keiko!_'  
"_Even if we got hurt on the way, our love is still strong_"

Keiko jumped slightly at the feel of a hand being rested lightly across her head. She lolled her head forwards, catching the humoured glance of Shinta. He was crouched before her, a hand stretched out. His grin immediately faded at the sight of her condition._  
"I want to keep on embracing this dream that's not going to end just yet"_

She bent her head, suddenly embarrassed. An unusual blush crept to her cheeks at the warmth his palm gave. She managed to choke out a few words, which barely came out as a whisper. "Someone hit me… That's what happened. But… I'm fine. I can take care of myself"_   
"I miss you… I know that someday"_

He removed his hand carefully, and placed it on her throbbing cheek. He stroked it gently, a small smile playing his lips. "Kei, it looks really painful. You don't have to hide pain from me. It's not shameful to cry…"_  
"Your wounds will heal"_

Her breath caught in her throat, surprised at the peacefulness of his words and the gentleness of his hand. A new contentment swelled in the pit of her stomach, completely overpowering her soreness. '_Kei… It's what he used to call me when we were growing up… Whenever I hurt myself…_'__

"I love you… your eyes"

Nervously, she strained to meet his blue eyes. His expression was almost impassive; calm. He stared at her with worry and yet reassurance. "Shinta… Thank you."_  
"So I'm never going to let you go"_

Never ceasing his soothing caress, he blinked. "Heh?" A look of humour soon replaced his puzzlement. He unwound his headband, and then held it to her hand, nodding his head. "Kei, clean yourself up. You'll feel better."_  
"I want to keep on believing that I'm not all alone"_

Hesitantly, she took the soft cloth from his outstretched palm. Her eyes widened. "Ah… But mercenaries need these! I couldn't possibly…"__

_ "Even if we can't be together like before"_

Shinta chuckled. "No worries. I'll simply retrieve one later." He paused, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "Besides, my hair is even better when I let it down."  
"_If you ever miss me, just gently hold this song to your heart_."

Keiko rolled her eyes and silently decided to ignore him. '_He's back to his old self again…_' She smiled inwardly. '_But… I've always known the gentle side._'_  
"I miss you… We'll make this dream happen again"_

Unblinkingly, Shinta observed as Keiko cleansed her face with his headband. When she had finished, his mouth curved into a satisfied grin, and he ruffled her hair. "Well, stay out of trouble, dolt."__

_"I love you… someday"_

Keiko felt her eyes narrow in an instant. '_Did he just call me a dolt?_' Swiftly, her hand struck the back of his head. "Don't tell _me_ what to do. Get back to your work and _stop_ stalking me!" She snorted loudly, averting any eye contact with the dumbfounded mercenary._  
"So I want to deliver this Love Song to you"_

"All right, I'll leave you, Kei." He clucked his tongue thoughtfully as he got to his feet. "Don't let people push you around. Fight back." He nodded his approval, and then retreated with his sword casually draped over his shoulder._  
"I want to be there by your side... Yes, I still love you"_

Keiko watched his retreating form intently as he disappeared through the crowds, cocking her head slightly to the side. '_Why does he care…?_' She glimpsed down at the now fully stained cloth in her palm. '_Why do I care if he cares?_' She clasped it tightly. '_I don't love him at all! That stupid idiot!_'  
"And no, I will never forget you… Never forget me."

Usagi felt almost dizzy as her song came to a stop. The sun had just risen over the horizon, rapidly spilling its light into Sparati. She was brought out of the trance as the crowds erupted with cheers. Realizing her condition, her cheeks reddened and she bowed her head in gratitude.

"Ah, Usagi…"

She stiffened at the uneasy feeling of the Leader's presence as he groped her shoulders and turned herself to face him. A broad smile was plastered to his lips as he met her eyes. Hiding any signs of discomfort, she dipped her head in respect.

"You certainly live up to your title, my dear…" he paused momentarily. "You are quite beautiful… And such a talent should have a reward!"

Usagi blinked her confusion up at him, eyes narrowed with precaution. "Leader… With all due respect… I really do not request any sort of prize…"

He merely laughed and squeezed her shoulder tightly. "My dear elf, it has been an honour to hear your majestic voice, I confess, I have grown quite attached to it." His voice altered. "And your voice… It should be heard further in Sparati…" The Leader's expression brightened. "Ah! Perfect!"

"What?" Usagi grimaced under his firm grip.

"Your reward… Usagi of Hyrule, you are to marry me!" 

The dumbfounded blonde felt the words echo through her mind as her eyes expanded. The most she could do at the moment was stare back up at the smug man with an expression of shock and disbelief. It had felt as though a huge tidal wave had crashed down on her, and breathing had become difficult. She mouthed the words repeatedly, almost with anger.

He nodded in conferment, obviously ignoring her reaction. "You are to marry me at dusk. It is an order."

She felt her eyes burning as he stared down at her impassively. Her lips were slightly agape as he slowly released her shoulders. Her knees felt incredibly weak without his support, and she stood limply, unmoving. He took one final glance at her, and then left her at the centre of the platform.

As the crowds gradually begun to clear, Usagi stumbled away blindly, frantically trying to rid herself of the rising grief she was currently feeling. If she were to disobey the order, she would, of course, be executed on the spot. And Link…

The final thought brought her to tears, which started to flow down her cheeks. She halted at once, and then slumped forcefully against the side of a nearby building, allowing herself to cry. _'Why do I feel this way…'_

Her fists clenched and unclenched, so tightly that crescent moon imprints begun to sting against her palms. She felt her body rack with inward sobs, and finally her legs gave way and she collapsed backwards._ 'I don't want to marry **him**!'_

_"Usagi!"_

She ignored the hysterical cry, squeezing her eyes shut.

_"_Usagi! Hey! Wake up you stupid woman_!"_

'_Go away…_' Usagi thought silently. '_Leave me alone_!' She choked out another sob, burying her head into her lap_. 'I want to disappear… I want to be free of this pain…' _She felt herself being shaken with a powerful clutch. She could hear the urgency of the cries. She didn't care.__

Keiko was frantic. Usagi had huddled herself into a corner, painfully reminding the situation with herself. She scanned the retreating crowds with burning wrath. They didn't care at all. In panic, she knelt beside the trembling elf, eyeing at her fallen form with unusual sympathy. '_What should I do?_'

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry if that was disappointing, I rushed through it… I'm going to work on the next few chapters extra hard. Oh, And how do you like Shinta and Keiko? I like Keiko's attitude ^_~ Please read and review for next chapter


	15. I'm Not Afraid

          '_I didn't think things would come to this… I didn't think I'd be forced to choose… Why did I reject the feelings given to me by Seer? He cares for me… But I feel nothing in return…_'

Even as Keiko cried out to her, even as she shook her, nothing could bring Usagi to respond. She kept her hands over her ears; her head hung low.

"Usagi, why are you acting like this? Tell me what's wrong! Were you hurt? Did something happen? Stop ignoring every word I say! I'm so sick of being avoided—"

The last thing she felt was the girl's violent grip her shoulders, shaking her without a single pause. And then, there was darkness.

          Usagi's eyes reopened to the faint sounds of voices in the background. Ignoring the pains in her head, she strained to listen in on the conversation. There were two, no, three different voices that she could make out.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know… All of a sudden she went limp in my arms. I was so scared… She looked so pale, and felt so cold… almost as if she was dead… I don't think she even had a pulse."

She brought her fingers to her wrist. Her heartbeats were slower then usual, but at least she wasn't dead. What had happened? Why had she blanked out to begin with?

There was silence, and then, Keiko's wavering voice. "Every time I called for her, she would whisper out '_Time_.' I think… she might have been hallucinating."

The visions, the voice inside her head… She hadn't just fainted; she had been contacted... by the Time Sage herself. '_She can only last for so long… and if she falls… Time will vanish…_' Usagi closed her eyes tightly. Yes, through the darkness that had engulfed her, she had heard the cries of pain as Time continued to suffer. And then, she had seen the prophecy; Hyrule, plunged into an eternal shadow. The evil would spread across the land, claiming everything as its own, consuming those who were purest at heart. This was the fate of everything around her, if she was to fail.

"Usagi."

Usagi turned her head. Link stood at her side, his eyebrows knitted together in unmistakable concern. "Are you feeling alright? What happen-"

"I am happy to see you once again, Sir Link," she said, her voice soft. "Forgive me… I was weak, wasn't I? My behavior must have worried you… I promise it will never happen again. It's a promise." Limply, she held out her smallest finger. "I promise."

Link grasped her extended hand with his, lips curved into a warm smile. With one fluid movement, she was pulled into a tight embrace. She could feel his fingers entangling themselves amongst her wisps of hair. "You are already strong, Usagi."

"He's _what_?!"

Usagi and Link parted rapidly, their attention now focused on the young Keiko. She turned from Shinta. Her eyes settled then on Usagi. "Seer has announced his plans… a wedding ceremony is to be held… he is going to marry… _you_?"

Link tore his eyes from Keiko only to look at her. "You're-"

But she didn't meet his gaze. "I didn't think things would come to this, but… yes, he has ordered me to. I have no other choice but to obey his wishes."

"I don't believe that for a second," said Keiko, shaking her head. "You can't just give up hope because of one tiny setback. Seer is weaker then he presents himself to be."

Usagi frowned. "Weak?"

"Yes, both mentally and physically weak. If you leave now, he can't really do anything about it. If he sent his armies out on a search, there would be nothing to guard Sparati. He'd probably cry about it for a few days."

"He whines too, I've heard him…" Shinta appeared behind Keiko, his hands tousling her hair. He sent a curt wink in Usagi's direction. "But Kei does have a point. You should leave, together, while the time is right. Would you be willing?"

"Willing to leave?" Usagi tapped a finger to her chin in silent consideration. "I do know another access way to Time's gates, in fact…"

"You do not have to leave against your own will, Usagi. Maybe… maybe a life with Seer wouldn't be terrible. You would be safe against harm, and supplied with the things you deserve to have."

"Link?" She faced him with an expression showing both surprise and question, and then studied him intently. "If it means being at your side and saving the destiny of these lands, I would not miss it for anything." Her lips curved into a dainty smile.

"But…" He turned his head to glance at her once again. "I don't ever want you to be put into danger again. You are strong when it comes to facing your fears… But to see pain inflicted upon you again… I don't think I could-"

"We are stronger when we are together, don't you think?" Her smile softened. "I feel confident when I'm around you, Link, and to be separated would bring me to darkness… I won't be hurt with the hero of Hyrule to protect me, no?"

Returning the smile without the slightest hint of hesitance, he bowed his head. "I have sworn to protect you at all costs."

"Impossible, aren't they?" Shinta draped his arm around Keiko's shoulder, a grin playing his lips as he watched her startled reaction. "Almost reminds me of you, in fact."

'_His arm is so warm, it's-_' She shook herself from her thoughts, shooting a glare up at him. "I don't see what you're so cocky about. Dolt."

The grin instantly broadened. With a glint in the depths of his eyes, he slid his arm further, and forced her securely against his side. He did not look at her as he spoke. "You're not alone, either, Kei, I want you to know that… I'm here, always."

This time she did not resist, but instead relaxed against his grip. She had to admit; the feeling of being held by him was nothing she had experienced. The warm sensation she felt deep within her when he touched her felt comforting and soothing at the same time. As he glimpsed at her nervously in question, she nodded. "I know, Shinta. You're here. Always. To protect me and to act like a moron."

He chuckled. "Once a chicken head, always a chicken head."

          "Leave through that small opening, and you will be near Rune Lake. Make haste along the pathways, and you should arrive-"

"We will arrive at the main entrance of the Zora's domain." Usagi bobbed her head. "From there, we should pass through. I know the way."

Keiko waved a hand. "It is near dusk. You must go, now, before Seer realizes your disappearance… And please, be safe on your travels. Come back and visit me afterwards, I want to hear of Mister Link's adventures!"

"And I want to hear of how the lovely Song Elf of Hyrule managed to defeat the darkness with her refined grace and purity." Shinta smirked. "I would join you, but Kei can't be trusted on her own. I'm counting on the hero of Hyrule to keep her beautiful skin untouched in my place."

Keiko reached for his ear, and pulled down with one tug. "What was that about being unreliable? Let's see you survive on your own, making your food without my expertise!"

"I will visit you, for sure… When I return, there will be much to talk of! I shall bring you back a present from the Zoras! Farewell!" When she had finished waving towards them, Usagi followed willingly behind Link, her head bent.

He looked over his shoulder now and then. "Why are you walking behind me?"

She looked up. "I have been taught to do so, when I have acted with foolishness; to walk behind in respect until you have forgiven my sins."

Link stopped all at once, and she ran directly into him. She opened her mouth to apologize, but promptly closed it when he turned to face her. His face was unreadable.

"You have done nothing wrong," he said quietly. "There is no need for forgiveness. And I feel more comfortable when you are at my side, where I can see you."

She blinked rapidly, but quickly replaced the look of blankness with a smile. "That's very kind. I think the Zoras will like you a lot, especially the Princess Zora."

He coughed. "Usagi… me and..."

  
As he began to stutter out meaningless words, Usagi stared back at him, question written on her face. "Link?" she asked, her voice soft. "What's the matter?" 

  
"It's… nothing," he replied, turning away from her eyes. "Really, it's nothing. I don't have anything important to say right now."

  
"Oh..." The elf, somewhat disappointed with his behavior, turned her attention back onto the pathway. "Well, we're really close to the domain of the Zoras. I hope Ruto will be there to see me again."   
He said nothing. 

  
Again, she looked up at him. "That is where Lady Zelda will be, too. You'll be able to see her once again. It will be nice to reunite after six whole years, right?" 

  
He shot her a baffled glance. "How did you know that? About us?" 

  
"I know much more then just that, Sir Link." Her smile was ironic. "The princess trusts me, so she tells me many things. Would you tell me things, too?" 

  
"Like what?" he managed, his cheeks slowly turning red. "I-I... There is nothing to tell!" 

  
"Oh? Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow. "Something got your tongue? Well, where do we begin... How do you feel about her?"

   
"I-I… don't know..." He met her eyes. "Why do you want to know, anyways? It's not important." 

  
"But it does matter to me... I like hearing about your feelings. Do you not trust me?" 

  
He shook his head. "I'm being honest. I am unsure of the feelings I have for her... I know it's selfish to feel that way when she has done so much, but-" 

  
"It's not," she cut in, frowning. "It's not selfish." 

  
"Perhaps..." 

  
Usagi smiled a small smile, and then faced forwards once again. "You'll just have to find the right answer. Someday, you will know who it is." 

  
"Who?" 

  
"The one you like most," she said, almost as if to reassure herself. "There is no need to hurry yourself. The right time will come soon enough." 

  
Link made a noise of agreement. And then there was silence.

          "This, as you may already know, is the domain of the Zoras." Usagi's voice echoed throughout the caves. "Although it is slippery and somewhat damp, it is a wonderful place to stay. The Zoras are quite considerate towards their visitors."

Link nodded, eyes scanning the familiar surroundings. "I, too, have had the opportunity of staying here. Their hospitality is admirable indeed."

"No need for introductions and tours, then. Let's head straight for the King's chamber. I'm sure he'll be quite pleased to see you once again." Usagi took hold of his hand, and, with gentle persistence, began to pull him through the caverns.

"What of his daughter?" Link questioned. His voice was hesitant.

"The young Zora princess, Ruto? She is as she has always been; stubborn yet well thought of." Usagi laughed to herself. "She talks of you often."

"I see…"

He did not see her smile. "I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you once again, Link. And so will Princess Zelda. They have both awaited your arrival very patiently."

"Usagi, I-"

"You should act carefully, though. If you pay too much attention to one, the other won't be very pleased. It could turn into a fight."

"I-I hope not."

"Neither do I," she replied, laughing softly. "But in the end, I'm sure both will be content with seeing the one they like most."

Link said nothing.

She turned her head, sending a smile of reassurance. "And if that doesn't work, we can always run away. Does it sound like a plan?"

Link nodded his head, smirking. "It's my best tactic when dealing with women."

**Authors Notes:** Hello, hello again! I'm really sorry about the delay… I've been really busy these days! And I went blank with this chapter… I rushed it… I will make the next chapter longer, that's a promise! Please review, thank you! That rhymes ^_^

**Feedback Corner**

Fearful-Lady-Demon-Fox: Ah, please don't hate me! ^_^;;

Roninchica: Thank you for the long review!

Goddess-of-Light: ^_^;; You really want to kill Seer, don't you? Well, I can say they'll be coming across his path once again… And Link isn't going to be forgiving.

LeaD: Trust me, I wasn't about to let that old man marry her. That would be really, really bad.

Peachie: Sugar is the best medicine! ^_^;;

**ChibiBear Check!:** YO~! What are you talking about, rushed? This was an excellent chapter. I love the cuteness of it all! Ahhh, he can't deal with his emotions very well can he, *wink* There is absolutely nothing wrong with this chapter at all, but one word -More.- And keep up the fuzziness! I want to see what is in store for them. (Hint: Zelda and Ruto. Hehe.)****


End file.
